Un arma de dos filos
by Hojesama Ku
Summary: Kurama no esta solo ahora... una esencia comparte su cuerpo y no lo deja en paz por desear dominarlo a el y tomar a la fuerza lo que desea... YAOI! KxH TERMINADO.
1. compartiendo un mismo cuerpo

Hey que ondas como han estado? Espero que bien que Ra este siempre en su camino guiándolos....se que has de estarse preguntando: Por que no mejor sigue con el fic de la venganza de un asesino????... pues eh aquí la razón: mi Hades necesita un pequeño descanso así que e decidido dejarlo descansar sobre el tema de la venganza y todo eso para inclinarme a otra clase de temas como el tema de la obsesión.

Bien por eso me decidí a escribir otro fic que tiene una gran inclinación a otro de mis temas favoritos para un fic....EL YAOI!!!!! Y bueno este es mi primer fic yaoi así que espero que les guste... es sobre otra de mis series favoritas...Yu Yu Hakusho y de mis parejas favoritas (me pregunto cual será???-.-) bien sin mas preámbulo los dejo con el primer capitulo....Atemu gracias por ayudarme y darme ideas para hacerlo....y también quiero agradecer a Saint Joan por darme mis "palmaditas" en la espalda...gracias!!!! jajajajajajaja bien es hora de empezar....

Capitulo 1

- Déjame salir...- llamaba una voz desde su interior...

- Cállate!!!...sabes perfectamente que eso no sucederá Yokou....-

- No podrás retenerme por durante mucho tiempo...no puedes hacerlo!!!-

- Cállate!!!! Déjame en paz!!!!-

En ese momento una vos lo llamaba desde el exterior de su mente, era una voz familiar que lo llamaba con cierta insistencia...

- Kurama, Kurama estas bien?-

-ah?.. si no te preocupes por mi...por que lo preguntas Yusuke ? -

- es que te vi muy que si estuvieras en transe... tanto asi que creo que no escuchaste el timbre de salida al receso..-

- Ya toco el timbre de salida?-

- Kurama...en que estabas pensando?! apuesto a que no escuchaste tambien la tarea del ensayo de 225,364 palabras para mañana... o no?-

- no lo que pasa Yusuke es que.... 225,364 palabras para mañana!!!!!!!

-Relájate Kurama, solo estaba bromeando...de lo único que te perdiste es de un anuncio el cual era de que gracias a los exámenes no dejaran tareas, para que así nos

dediquemos por completo a estudiar....-

- Menos mal...- dijo Kurama aliviado...

-Kurama que era lo que estabas apunto de decirme?-

-ah...yo.......-

- que estabas diciendo.. no es que ayer...

- a si! no, de que el día de ayer me desvele estudiando y por eso estoy así...- mintió Kurama.

- a ya veo...pero, estas realmente seguro de que esa es la razón....-

- Si Yusuke! esa es la razón! Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas!!!!- le interrumpió Kurama irritado..

- Lo siento, no creí que te molestara...-

- No, debería ser yo quien se disculpase, lo lamento- dijo Kurama al ver lo que su respuesta había ocasionado...- es que cuando no duermo bien ando con un genio de los mil demonios...-(todo lo contrario a mi que cuando mas duermo mi Hades amanece con las ganas de enviar a medio mundo al reino de las sombras... y cuando menos duermo el mundo se podría decir que se encuentra a salvo...)

- Ya veo, bueno será mejor que salgamos, Keiko me dijo que quería tomar al almuerzo conmigo, seguramente a de querer lincharme en este momento...( a de querer darle sus pataditas...) no quieres ir con nosotros?-

- No, tengo otros asuntos que hacer...eso sin mencionar que no me gustaría interrumpirlos en su pequeña cita...-

- No bromees Kurama!- dijo Yusuke mientras ocultaba su rostro para que Kurama no viera que se había sonrojado ante el comentario...- será mejor que salgamos si no queremos perder el receso...-

-Si, vamos.-

- Entonces, nos vemos después del receso..-

- Si claro...no te vayas a aprovechar de la situación con Keiko-

- Ya cállate Kurama!!!-

- Esta bien.. nos vemos luego, adiós-

- adiós-

Luego de despedirse Kurama empezó a caminar por los edificios buscando un lugar donde estar solo y así aclarar su mente.

Mientras caminaba poco a poco fue recordando todo lo que hasta ese momento le había pasado... recodo en el momento en el que conoció a Hiei y por el cual había empezado a sentir algo, a pesar del carácter de Hiei, Kurama había podido descubrir cierta calidez por departe de el y eso lo había atraído en gran forma hacia el.

Cuando por fin logro encontrarse solo, empezó a hacer contacto con su Youko...

_(Aclaración: en este momento esta discusión se llevara acabo en la mente de Kurama)_

- Vaya por un momento creí que te habías olvidado de mi...- dijo con antipatía Youko cuando por fin se digno a responderle a Kurama...

- Ya basta Youko...estos contacto que haces conmigo se están haciendo muy frecuentes... que es lo que deseas?...- reprocho Kurama molesto....

- Lo que quiero...son muchas las cosas que quiero Shuuichi...-

- De que hablas?-

- Lo que quiero decir es que... quiero que me dejes salir...que me dejes utilizar tu cuerpo... que tomes el elixir y me liberes aunque sea por un tiempo muy corto para poder hacer lo que quiera..-

- No Youko! Ya te había dicho que eso es imposible...para poder hacer eso tendría que engañar a las autoridades del Makai, sobre todo a Koenma y Yusuke pues ellos son los principales encargados...no, no podría hacer eso...-

- Sigues empeñándote en que no sabes como mentir... no te engañes tu solo Shuuichi, si hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien...-

- De que estas hablando?- dijo Kurama aun mas molesto por el comentario de Youko...

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Shuuichi!- reprocho este molesto- sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo! Y si persistes en asumir demencia déjame recordarte en que has sabido engañar... en primer lugar en el torneo de artes marciales le hiciste creer a todos que te habías tomado todo el elixir en "puras pruebas", mas esto eran puras mentiras...sabes perfectamente que guardas mas de la mitad de este y que podrías usarlo cuando quieras....-

- Sabes que Youko...tienes razón! Pero sabes perfectamente que eh guardado ese poco para alguna situación urgente...no para desperdiciarlo en tus caprichos!-

- Ahora que me lo recuerdas- le interrumpió Youko - en otra cosa en la que has mentido a sido sobre mi existencia... todos creen que tu y yo somos un mismo ser...pero eso no es cierto, tanto tu como yo sabemos que somos seres completamente diferentes y que podríamos dispensar uno del otro...claro eso es imposible para mi, ya que me vi forzado a compartir este cuerpo contigo al momento de nacer...por eso pienso que seria justo que me dieras la oportunidad de salir y de tener este cuerpo a mi entera disposición....-

- No lo creo Youko... ya deja de insistir pues no llegaras a nada...- dijo Kurama tratando de no mostrarse molesto ante Youko pues sabia muy bien que era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer a este....

-Tarde o temprano....- repentinamente Youko guardo silencio...-

- Tarde o temprano que?!- dijo Kurama en vos alta sin percatarse que alguien se encontraba a sus espalda y que había escuchado esta ultima frase...

_( fin de la conversación mental)_

- De que estas hablando Kurama?- pregunto una vos algo frívola a sus espaldas...

Kurama sobresaltado volteo a ver de quien se trataba... parado justo enfrente de el había un chico de estatura mediana, su cabellera era de color negro, sus ojos eran de color carmín, llevaba puesta una túnica negra y en su frente una bincha blanca que cubría su tercer ojo...

- Hiei, que haces aquí?...- pregunto Kurama desconcertado ya que sabia a la perfección que Hiei odiaba ir al Ningenkai....

- A...bueno, antes de responder me gustaría que me dijeras que era de lo que estabas hablando hace algunos momentos...- dijo este tratando de mostrarse indiferente....

-Hace un momento..este, me encontraba practicando unas líneas de una obra teatral que me tocara declamar...-

- Ya veo...- replico Hiei algo incrédulo

- Ahora te vuelvo a preguntar... que es lo que haces aquí?-

- Simplemente quise dar una vuelta por aquí... es que acaso ya ni siquiera puedo hacer eso kitsune?-

- No, yo no lo decía en ese afán sino que por lo regular tu prefieres mantenerte alejado del Ningenkai...-

- Ya veo..- dijo Hiei con su típica frialdad- por que prefieres estar aquí?-

- Sabes que debo de seguir manteniendo mi vida como Shuuichi Minamino, a si que como tal tengo que permanecer aquí para...-

- No quieres escaparte al Makai conmigo?- le interrumpió repentinamente Hiei a lo cual Kurama por unos momentos no supo que responder, ya que Hiei jamás mostraba interés o le preguntaba a el de lo que quería o no quería hacer...

- Pues, cual es tu respuesta quieres o no?- precioso Hiei

En ese preciso momento se escucho el timbre de llamada a clases... en ese momento Kurama reacciono y se limito a decir:

- lo lamento pero... tengo que regresar a clases...- (uch!..-.-)

- Como quieras kitsune ...- dijo Hiei con un tono molesto lo cual le extraño a Kurama ya que Hiei jamás mostraba cuando algo le molestaba....

- Adiós...- alcanzo a decir Kurama antes de que Hiei desapareciera del lugar sin responder ....

- Eres un imbecil!!! Por que no aceptaste?!!!-

- Ya cállate Youko!!!- respondió frustrado Kurama

Kurama regreso al salón de clase... el resto del día no pudo concentrarse ya que Youko paso molestándolo, recalcándole de que manera había rechazado a Hiei, desde la primera vez que utilizo el elixir el y Youko habían tomado esencias diferentes... desde el combate que Kurama había tenido con Karasu en el torneo de artes marciales... la esencia de Youko se había vuelto mas fuerte y constantemente le decía a Kurama que tomara el elixir para dejarlo salir... esto producía en Kurama una sensaciones de ira, culpabilidad pero sobretodo de miedo ya que no podía hacer nada sin que Youko estuviera a su lado y en cierta forma había insinuado tener cierta atracción hacia Hiei lo cual no le gusto en nada....las clases siguieron sin ninguna novedad y con la constante molestia de Youko....

- Yusuke, que le sucede a Kurama?- pregunto Keiko al ver el animo de Kurama mientras se encontraban en clases...

- No lo se, a estado comportándose de esa manera desde hace un buen tiempo... por lo normal el es muy alegre..-

- Y como no va a serlo!- intervino Kuwabara que estaba escuchando la conversación...- desde que lo transfirieron a esta escuela a vivido rodeado de chicas...eso no es justo...-

- que sucede Kuwabara?, acaso esta celoso de la popularidad que tiene Kurama entre las chicas?- pregunto Yusuke con el afán de molestar....

- cierra la boca Urameshi!!!!-

- Ya podrían dejar de pelear los dos y concentrarse mas en lo que sucede con Kurama...- dijo Keiko en voz baja....

- es cierto Kuwabara!, deja de gritar tanto que estamos en plena clase...-

- bueno, esta bien...pero que es lo que le pasara a Kurama? no entiendo porque esta así si recibe tanta atención...-

- tal vez no es suficiente para el...- dijo Keiko...

- de que hablas?- preguntaron Yusuke y Kuwabara al mismo tiempo...

-bueno, que....-

- Urameshi, Yukimura y Kuwabara...- (gomenasai.... es que no se si ese es su apellido o su nombre --)- veo que su conversación esta muy interesante... mas que la clase que estoy impartiendo.. podrían contarle a todo el salón sobre lo que están hablando...-

- .................-

- Adelante, por que no nos cuentan?-

- bueno... nosotros..- empezó a decir Kuwabara..-

- estábamos preparando una exposición de ciencias que tenemos profesor....- intervino Keiko algo nerviosa...-

- si profesor, jamás interrumpiríamos una de sus clases si no se tratase de algo muy importante- mintió Yusuke a lo que todos respondieron con extrañeza, pues venia de el...

- bueno, tendrán mucho tiempo para planear su exposición de ciencias, afuera en el pasillo...pues se quedaran ahí lo que queda de clase...-

- pero...profesor...- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo...

- Afuera!!!!!!-

- O.O ..........-

- Que humillante...es la primera vez que me sacan del salón...- decía molesta Keiko en el pasillo...-

- Con el tiempo te acostumbraras..- dijo indiferente Yusuke- a mi me han sacado tantas veces que ya ni siquiera me importa...-

-Tal vez porque eres tu Yusuke... pero yo no soy así!!!! Tonto!!!-

- Ah! Ahora lo recuerdo tu eres la señorita perfección!!! Lo siento su alteza real!!!!-

- Ya podrían dejar de pelear los dos!!!-

- bueno y a ti quien te invito?-

- Cállense los tres!!! O prefieren seguir ahí lo que queda del día???-

- lo sentimos!!!!-

- Mejor guárdense sus pleitos pre- matrimoniales para otra ocasión... Keiko que era lo que nos ibas a decir antes de que nos sacaran?- pregunto Kuwabara en voz baja...

-Así por estar peleando casi me olvido de ello...-

- bueno y que es?- dijo Yusuke

- probablemente eso no sea suficiente para Kurama, ya que cabe la posibilidad de que este enamorado..-

- Enamorado?!!!!!- (o.o)

- así es, si no que otra opción podría haber?- ( yo tengo 1, la de que compartas tu cuerpo con un sádico que solo pasa hostigándote día y noche...aunque se podría decir que no esta del todo mal su idea... .)-

- Ahora que lo mencionas, no suena del todo mal tu idea- dijo Kuwabara- yo eh experimentado los gozos y desventuras del amor y Kurama parece tener los síntomas- (hay que asco!!!! Como pude poner algo tan p¨sativo como eso!!!)

- no lo se... parece algo mas serio que eso....- dijo Yusuke nada convencido...

- bueno la única manera de saberlo con certeza es preguntándole directamente a Kurama...-

- Tienes razón Keiko..pero no podemos llegar de la nada y decirle: "Hey Kurama últimamente te eh visto algo decaído.. cuéntanos..estas enamorado de alguien o que???- dijo Yusuke algo molesto...

- tienes razón, además podríamos hacer que se sintiera algo incomodo... necesitamos a alguien que tenga cierta cercanía a Kurama...-

- si, a alguien que tenga algo de tacto para preguntar las cosas...-

- necesitamos a alguien que este dispuesto a ridiculizarse a si mismo, en lugar de arriesgarnos a nosotros... pero quien? –

- no lo se pero necesitamos saber que le sucede a kurama para poder ayudarlo...-

- Bueno en ultima estancia podríamos enviarte a ti Kuwabara....- dijo Yusuke

- a mi???-

- si eres el tont...perdón eres la persona indicada para ello-

- déjate de tonterías Uramechi que te escuche perfectamente!!! Anda repítemelo a ver si tienes las agallas!!!!-

- y valla si las tengo Kuwabara!!!! Eres el tonto perfecto para dicha labor!!!-

- veo que quieres pelear Urameshi!!! Al salir de aquí te espero en la entrada!!!-

- por mi esta bien!!!-

-ya podrían callarse los dos!!!!-

- mejor dicho podrían callarse los tres!!!!-

- y a usted quien le a pedido su opinión!!!!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo... mas en un momento su ira se les paso al ver el rostro lleno de ira de su maestro...

-ya basta!!! Ya me canse de ustedes tres!!! Se quedaran castigados después de clase y hasta que llegue la hora de el inicio de su castigo se quedaran aquí!!!!-

dicho esto cerro la puerta del salón con ira....

- perfecto! ahora ninguno de nosotros podrá preguntarle a Kurama lo que le sucede...- dijo Keiko decepcionada...-

- si.... y todo es culpa de Urameshi!!-

- mi culpa?-

- si! Si no me hubieran molestado no nos hubieran castigado!!!-

- a perfecto! Ahora es mi culpa que sea un tonto!!!-

- que demonios acabas de decir....-

- hola muchachos!! Que les pasa por que están peleando?- Interrumpió una voz que provenía de una de las ventanas del pasillo..-

- Botan! Que haces aquí? – preguntaron los tres al ver a la joven de cabellera celeste...

- Bien, Koenma me envió para darte este mensaje Yusuke...- decía esto mientras extendía su brazo para darle una carta a Yusuke..- también tengo una carta para ti Kuwabara...es departe de Yukina....-

- que?! Yukina me envió una carta!!! Damela!!!- exclamo este, sin siquiera esconder su emoción... ( idiota... cuando aprenderá que ese sentimiento es algo tan pasajero....) y casi arrancándole el brazo a Botan por arrebatarle la carta...

- cálmate Kuwabara...-

- gracias Botan...- dijeron ambos mientras leían el contenido de ambas....-

- ahora que se a calmado todo... por que se estaban peleando hacia unos momentos?-

- no era nada...solo un pequeño desacuerdo que teníamos Kuwabara y yo...- dijo Yusuke mientras seguía leyendo su carta y luego exclamaba...- vaya hasta que al enano ese de Koenma se le hablando un poco el corazón y me dio mis vacaciones...-

- y bueno de que se trataba el desacuerdo?-

- era sobre Kurama...-

- Kurama? Que tiene que ver Kurama con todo esto?....

entonces empezaron a contarle sobre la conducta de este en los últimos días.... mientras tanto.....

················································· Makai ···············································································

- No escaparas de esta Hiei!!!- grito uno de los demonios que rodeaban al youkai de fuego...

- hmmm... y dime quien te a dicho que tenia planeado escapar...-

- maldito!!! Engreído!!!!!- exclamo uno de los otros demonios mientras atacaba a Hiei..-

- patéticas basuras!!- dijo este mientras con gran facilidad evadía los ataques de los otros demonios y los mataba sin piedad y sin mayor dificultad .....( yeah!!!)

- Vamos Kurama, no te quedes atrás....- dijo en un momento el Youkai mientras eliminaba a los últimos demonios... pero al no recibir respuesta recordó que Kurama no estaba a su lado.... al terminar con esos demonios y ver su obras, no sintió la misma satisfacción que normalmente sentía.....

- por increíble que suene...- empezó a decirme a si mismo- me hace falta ese Kitsune.. pero... por que??? ( . ) y aunque no me guste aceptarlo me molesto que no aceptara a venir conmigo al makai... pero que tonterías estoy pensando!!!, no gano nada lamentándome porque ese tonto no viniera conmigo.. que el haga lo que quiera... realmente no me tiene que importar....- mas no era cierto eso ya que si le importaba...

··········································· Ningenkai ················································································

- Ya veo... y que podría hacer yo para ayudar?- pregunto Botan después de oír la historia de sus amigos...

- que tal si lee preguntas a Kurama lo que le pasa?- propuso Keiko- iríamos nosotros pero por las circunstancias y los hechos no podemos...-

- el mejor momento para ello es al salir de clases... últimamente le a dado por ir un rato al parque.. ahí podría interrogarlo...- dijo Yusuke

- me parece bien... hay les contare luego lo que averigüe..-

en ese momento sonó el timbre de salida.....

- bueno será mejor que me adelante a encontrar a Kurama.....-

- buena suerte!!!- dijeron los tres chicos mientras veían como Botan se alejaba de ahí en su remo...

- crees que averigüe algo?- pregunto Yusuke cuando Botan ya se había ido...

- No lo se... pero esa no es mi principal preocupación en este momento...-

- y cual es entonces???- preguntaron Yusuke y Kuwabara sin percatarse que su maestro estaba detrás de ellos....

-bien creo que ya es hora de que platiquemos un poco sobre lo que se debe de hacer y no debe hacer en clases.....- exclamo este con una voz sombría....

- .....................................................-

- ya no te resistas mas Kurama... se que quieres tomar el elixir...- decía Youko al ver que Kurama empezaba a ceder ante su insistencia....

- Cállate Youko!!!-

En ese momento en plena calle vio como un hombre hacia trocos con una llama y hacia que esta cambiara de color volviéndose negra..... eso hizo que recordara a Hiei....

- donde estará ahora Hiei?- se pregunto así mismo....

- lo sabrías en este momento si hubieras accedido a su invitación de ir al Makai en lugar de quedarte aquí...- intervino Youko ante el pensamiento de Kurama

- probablemente... así seria...- dijo Kurama dándole la razón a Youko....

- No te entiendo Shuuichi....en ese momento tenias tantos deseos de ir con el y sin embargo no aceptaste.. que te sucedió?-

- eso es algo que no te importa!!!-

-hmmmmm.... no será que sentiste miedo de que te dijera algo que no te agradara...-

-..................-

- si tan solo me dejaras salir... yo te podría ayudar a conquistar al Youkai de fuego...-

- Cállate! Déjame en paz!!!!-

Kurama hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había y le decía Youko... en ese momento escucho una voz que lo llamaba desde el exterior de su mente... al buscar de quien era... vio que era se trataba de Botan.......

y bueno eso es todo por ahora..... que largo me quedo!!!!!! Mi Hades estaba inspirado! Yeah! Y bueno quiero dedicar este capitulo a alguien muy especial!!!! AtemuAsakel04 por motivo de su onomástico!!!! Atemu- chan felicidades!!!!!!! Aquí esta!!!! Y espera un poco mas que ya llegaremos a lo bueno!!!! Jajajajaja por favor dejen sus reviews y hasta la vista!!!!! Que Ra los guié!!!!!!


	2. la decisión de Kurama

Hey! Que Ra los guié!!!!! Como han estado? Espero que bien viviendo su vida al máximo!!! Ah!!!! Que yeah! Ya estamos en el segundo capitulo de un arma de dos filos! Quien lo diría??? Pero bueno ya que le puedo hace? Tengo que seguir!!!! Si!!!! Bien antes de empezar quiero agradecer los reviews de las siguientes personas: Alex Wind, Nim, Elisa y finalmente "Pollito" Asakel04 ( jajajajaja) gracias por sus comentarios!!!!! Y Atemu.... tratare de no tardarme tanto en subir capítulos... sin mas que agregar aquí les presento mi capitulo dos... dejen sus reviews!!!!!! Gracias!!!!

Capitulo dos.

Vio que se trataba de Botan...

-Kurama!!! Hola!!!!-

- Botan....que haces aquí?- pregunto Kurama un tanto sorprendido de que la chica de cabellera celeste se encontrara ahí....-

- Vaya pregunta tontuelo!... es que acaso no somos amigos?...-

- Si...-

- y bien... es que acaso los amigos no pueden visitar a otros y tener una conversación con estos?- dijo la chica

- Si, tienes razón...- respondió este dedicándole una débil sonrisa- y de que te gustaría hablar?...-

- mmmmmm.... de muchas cosas....pero no creo podamos conversar cómodamente a mitad de la calle... cerca de aquí hay un parque, podríamos ir ahí y conversar a gusto...-

- no lo se Botan... tengo varias cosas que hacer...- dijo esto ultimo como excusa ya que sabia que Youko no lo dejaría tranquilo...-

- vamos!!!- exclamo Botan mientras empujaba suavemente a Kurama en dirección del dichoso parque...- no aceptare un no como respuesta....-

- de acuerdo...vamos...-

Una vez estando en el parque, Kurama y Botan se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar... durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo se mantuvieron en un silencio incomodo ya que Botan no tenia la mínima idea de cómo empezar... hasta que respirando hondo se dijo así misma que no podía mantener a Kurama sentado ahí por durante toda la eternidad y armándose de valor le dijo:

- sabes Kurama...últimamente he tenido que trabajar mucho... por lo que me eh desconectado un poco de ustedes así que, me estoy poniendo al día sobre lo ultimo que les a pasado y....-

-te gustaría saber como eh estado...-

- exacto!!!- exclamo la chica un poco aliviada- anda que me puedes contar de nuevo?..-

- realmente no hay nada nuevo Botan... lo único que me cambien a la escuela de Yusuke y nada mas...-

- ya veo... y dime Kurama no te a interesado alguien de la escuela?- dijo esto ultimo, para luego arrepentirse pues pensó que ya había llegado muy lejos...

Kurama al oír esta ultima pregunta no pudo evitar poner una expresión de tristeza pues recordó a Hiei...

- No, no hay nadie que me interese....-

- lamento mucho tener que contradecirte Kurama ...– dijo Botan- pero por la expresión de tu rostro lo que me acabas de decir no es cierto... es que acaso tienes algún problema?- (si lo tiene!!!!Y que!!! entrometida!!!!)

- no por que lo dices?- dijo Kurama tratando de sonar convincente...

- Kurama se que me eh distanciado un poco de ustedes... pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.. si te puedo ayudar en algo no dudes en contarme tus problemas...- ( Ra que mara!!! de donde habré sacado algo así???)

- es que....no es sencillo de explicar...- dijo Kurama animándose un poco ante el ofrecimiento de Botan..

- Vamos! Haré el esfuerzo por tratar de ayudarte...-

"agradezco las intenciones de Botan pero, no seria conveniente contarle todo... tal vez la podría poner en peligro..." pensó Kurama- a decir verdad me siento confundido... pues desde hace un tiempo siento un gran interés por una persona., siento la enorme necesidad de estar al lado de esta... pero, a la vez tengo temor de que esta no sienta lo mismo que yo y en cambio lo sienta por alguien mas...- dio esto ultimo ya que Kurama desde un tiempo había tenido la idea de que Hiei se mostraba interés por el por ser la reencarnación del ladrón Youko....

"Vaya resulto ser mas complicado de lo que pensé en un principio..."- pensó Botan y luego le dijo a su amigo...- bien Kurama así como lo veo solo hay una solución para tu problema...-

- en serio? Y cual podría ser?- dijo el ningen mostrando mucho interés en lo que la chica tenia que decir.

- bien la única solución que veo es que... ya no sigas con esto, mejor acaba con todo ya! que lo mas probable es que aquella persona no sienta nada por ti...-

- ya veo..-

-entonces Kurama para que seguir viviendo?... ya no sigas desperdiciando tu vida y la vida de otros con tus problemas...-

- tienes razón Botan... gracias ahora mismo voy a pegarme un tiro...adiós..-

-adiós..- (jajajaja que paja! No perdón es que estoy droga y no eh dormido bien en los últimos tres días....es decir quien puede dormir bien con exámenes... acostándose a las 12:00 o 3:00 a.m bueno ya me paso así que aquí va lo serio o)

- bien Kurama... la única solución que veo es que veas como reacciona esta persona por la que sientes gran aprecio ante la otra persona de la que tienes sospechas...es la única manera segura y certera que veo...auque será bastante duro de ver...-

Al terminar de decir estas palabras Botan noto que Kurama había inclinado la cabeza como en un gesto de perturbación y de tristeza... sin embargo a los pocos minutos escucho la voz de este agradeciéndoles por sus consejos mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse...

- Kurama...- le llamo- que es lo que harás?-

- aun no estoy seguro... pero, no te preocupes mas por mi...gracias Botan aunque no lo parezca me ayudaste...-

- para eso son los amigos... adiós Kurama -

- adiós- respondió este con una leve sonrisa para luego retirarse en silencio de aquel lugar.....

"Kurama.... solo espero que sea lo que vayas a hacer... te encuentres bien...."- dicho esto la chica monto el remo que le servia de transporte y se retiro al Makai.....-

"la única solución que veo es que veas como reacciona esta persona por la que sientes gran aprecio ante la otra persona de la que tienes sospechas...es la única manera segura y certera que veo...auque será bastante duro de ver..." – ahora estas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Kurama – "que haré?"- se decía así mismo...

Camino por durante un tiempo muy largo, sin importarle a donde su cuerpo lo llevara...así siguió por durante un buen tiempo hasta que tomo una decisión ...

- ya es muy tarde... será mejor que regrese a mi madre estará preocupada....-

Kurama camino de regreso hacia su hogar.....

- Shuuishi, hijo por que vienes tan tarde?- pregunto su madre cuando lo vio entrar a la casa...

- Salí a dar la vuelta con unos amigos...lamento mucho si te preocupe...-

- no te disculpes...- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios- es solo que ya me estoy poniendo algo nostálgica...-

- Ya veo... no te pongas así solo serán unos días que te iras de viaje...ni que fuera para siempre....- dijo Kurama dedicándole una sonrisa a su preocupada madre...

- si, lo se... pero en el mismo tiempo en que yo me voy de viaje tu sales de tus vacaciones de ciclo... no me gustaría dejarte esas dos semanas completamente solo....-

(uhhhhh.... y yo que vivo deseando que me dejen sola por mucho tiempo... T.T)

- no te preocupes... estaré bien...- dijo esto mientras le daba un abrazo para consolarla...

- bueno, pronto estará la cena...-

- lo siento, pero no tengo hambre, estoy muy cansado así que me retiro a mi cuarto...-

- estas seguro?-

- si, gracias de todas formas...-

- que descanses...-

- gracias... igual...-

luego de esta pequeña conversación...subió lentamente las escaleras para luego dirigirse a su habitación...al entrar en esta, cerro la puerta con llave para que su madre molestara ya que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era muy importante....adentro decidió cerrar su venta.. pero no sin antes admirar el atardecer que ya iba de caída... luego de admirarlo por un tiempo mas cubrió con las cortinas las ventanas par de esa manera quedar completamente entre las sombras...en completo silencio se dirigió a su armario del cual saco un cofre el cual tenia un candado bastante especial...era un candado espiritual... ( lo siento!! Pero no tenia otro lugar en donde esconderlo, a menos que lo sacara por debajo de la cama!!!!!!) en el interior de este estaba el elixir que todavía conservaba del torneo de las artes marciales....lo observó por durante un buen tiempo y fue entonces que decidió tener una pequeña conversación con Youko...cerro los ojos y entro en trance.....

- Vaya, vaya....esto es nuevo! Que tu seas el que me visite- dijo Youko con tono irónico - y a que debo el honor de tu visita?-

- Déjate de ironías Youko...- dijo Kurama con frialdad - tengo que hacerte una pregunta...-

- adelante, vivo para servirte- dijo Youko queriendo burlarse de Kurama, sabiendo de antemano de lo que su otra parte quería hablar...-

- te exijo que me digas....que es lo que harías con mi cuerpo si considero en prestártelo?- dijo Kurama mirando seriamente directo a los ojos a Youko- anda dímelo que demonios harás con el si te lo prestara?-

-creo que has formulado muy mal la pregunta mi estimado Shuuichi...- respondió este mientras inclinaba un poco su rostro para ocultar una maquiavélica sonrisa- mejor dichos seria: que es lo que no haría si me prestas tu cuerpo?.......-

La manera descarada de este comentario ocasiones que Kurama se molestara, y los deseos de retirarse de ese lugar dejando a Youko solo no le hicieron falta...sin embargo recordó las palabras de Botan y trato de calmarse, ya que a la larga lo que mas disfrutaba Youko era molestarlo de una u otras forma... no le daría el gusto de verle de esa manera......

- específicamente que?...- pregunto Kurama tratando de ahogar la cólera que sentía adentro.....

- lo que no tu no te atreves a hacer Shuuichi Minamino.....-

- a que te refieres?-

- tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero....tu no eres el único que siente algo por el koorime...-

Al escuchar estas palabras Kurama se estremeció...¿habría escuchado si leyera su pensamiento Youko contesto la pregunta que Kurama se había hecho así mismo......

- no pongas esa expresión de desentendido.....a decir verdad siento una gran atracción hacia ese Youkai y claro si me prestaras tu cuerpo no perdería la oportunidad de estar a solas con el ...seguramente pasaríamos un buen rato juntos...(N/A: es un maldito &·"?¿ desgraciado!!!! )- esto ultimo lo dijo poniendo una expresión llena de lujuria en su rostro...-

Al terminar de escuchar esas palabras Kurama simplemente se dio la media vuelta con la completa intención de marcharse de ahí... no soportaba escuchar hablar a Youko de esa manera... le enfermaba...lo tenia arto...estaba a punto de cortar la conexión mental con Youko cuando este alzo la voz y le dijo.....

- Adelante! márchate si eso quieres! Pero solo tengo una pregunta para ti... estas dispuesto a quedarte con la duda si el Koorime siente algo por ti?!....-

Kurama se paro en seco...al ver esto Youko continuo...

- Shuuichi tu verdadero no es el de que Hiei no sienta nada por ti....estoy seguro que te basta con verlo para ser feliz, tu verdadero temor es que el me prefiera a mi...-(N/A: que perro!!!!! Como pude poner algo así?!!! Ah!!! OO TT)

Kurama inmediatamente volteo a ver a Youko lleno de ira y odio.... ya no podía soportar las palabras de ese sujeto, por su lado Youko estaba alegre pues había logrado su cometido, el de molestar a su contraparte....Kurama ya no soportaba mas quería largarse de ahí pero nuevamente las palabras de Botan y las que Youko había dicho en ese momento y por mas duro que le pareciera ambas eran verdad...tratando de recuperar su habitual tranquilidad miro a Youko directamente a los ojos y dijo:

- aunque deteste admitirlo....en parte tienes razón, estoy dispuesto a dejarte salir con ayuda del elixir con tal de saber que es lo que Hiei siente algo por mi...o en el peor de los casos saber si siente algo por ti...- esto ultimo lo dijo con una expresión amarga en su rostro....

- creo que has tenido una buena idea....- dijo Youko poniendo una cara que demostraba su completa satisfacción...

- no vayamos tan rápido....- le interrumpió Kurama al ver tal expresión- te dejare salir para que comprobemos esto pero puedo reconsiderarlo...-

- y que quieres que haga?-dijo Youko molesto....

- en primera saldrás con una condición.....de que al estar fuera utilizando mi cuerpo no te aprovecharan de la situación...- Kurama había dicho esto ya que, mientras Youko ocupaba su cuerpo el no podía intervenir en las acciones que este realizara...- que no te aprovecharas de la situación.....

- Esta bien... te lo prometo....pero ahora yo te pongo una condición a ti....- dijo Youko mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una macabra sonrisa...- si resultara que Hiei me prefiere a mi, deseo que me entregues tu cuerpo.... – ( o n/a: canino!!!! -.- como diría mi adorada y compresible hermana... òó )

hubo un largo silencio entre los dos después de las palabras de Youko...ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que Kurama rompió este silencio con unas palabras que ni siquiera el mismo Youko esperaba....

- acepto tu propuesta....- (OO que?!!!!!! Nooooooo!!!!! T.T)

Kurama tendió su mano como en gesto de querer sellar su promesa...Youko miro incrédulo a su contraparte, ya que jamás creyó que Shuuichi reaccionara de esa manera....

- Que pasa Youko? No es esto lo que querias?-

Aquel comentario hizo que Youko se molestara... pero regreso a su habitual rostro inexpresivo....

- Si tienes razón...sin embargo antes de cerrar este acuerdo quiero que me digas algo Shuuichi....-

- Me imagino lo que es... quieres saber por que acepte tu propuesta...no es así, Youko?

-...........-

- si resulta ser que Hiei te prefiere a ti no le veo razón por la cual seguir reprimiéndote... por mas doloroso que parezca prefiero ver a Hiei feliz.....- ( n/A: ah!!!!!!! Estúpido!!!!!!!!)

- ya veo... de hecho eso pensé que dirías... eres muy noble Shuuichi....supongo ya que aclaraste mi duda supongo que podemos proseguir con esto...- dijo en tono burlesco, mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano de Kurama- entonces, cuando haremos el cambio?...-

- había pensado que durante la próxima semana... para ese entonces ya habremos salido de vacaciones de verano y mi madre no estará aquí, por el viaje que realizara....-

- de acuerdo...creo que puedo esperar una semana mas....en cambio al terminar todo esto tu tendrás que esperar lo que te queda de vida.....- (perro!!!!!)

- lo hablaremos mas detenidamente...pero, si fuera tu, no estaría tan seguro de ganar esta batalla..- dijo Kurama tratando de aparentar que las palabras de Youko no le habían afectado....-

- ya lo veremos....-

Al regresar de su trance Kurama observo el cofre en donde tenia el elixir...luego de unos momentos lo guardo nuevamente asegurándose de que de esa manera nadie lo encontrara...., al voltear a ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que había permanecido mucho tiempo en trance con Youko y que ya era de noche....pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar ya que había tenido muchos inconvenientes...se cambio de ropa y se puso su pijama....luego se acostó aun pensando si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta....su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue....

- Hiei...donde estas?...que es lo que realmente ves en mi?...-

luego de eso cerro sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido....

·························································makai··········································································

- mmmm dentro de pronto será luna llena....- se dijo el Youkai de fuego mientras observaba al cielo...

- Kurama....seguramente ya estas descansando en tu cama, porque? , porque no puedo sacarte de mis pensamiento?....que es lo que realmente siento por ti?......- ()

y bueno, hasta aquí llego.... antes de despedirme quiero decirles que lamento haberme tardado tanto........pero e sido torturada por Ra así que no me pude apresurar así que GOMENE!!!!! Y para finalizar quiero dedicar este capitulo a Atemu chan por brindarme su apoyo en esta ultima semana.... para ti con todo mi cariño!!!! sin mas que pedirles que dejen sus reviews....

JA NE!!!

f. Hojesama Ku


	3. no hay vuelta atras

Hey! como han estado? Espero que bien! Guiados por RA! Yeah! No me tarde tanto en escribir este capitulo como el anterior! y eso que este esta un poco mas largo.... Espero que les guste y al final deje una pregunta para todos ustedes de vital importancia para mi fic...ya que yo creo en que el pueblo tiene voz y voto....jajajajajaja por favor dejen sus reviews y nos vemos mas tarde....pollo veras varias cosas que se te harán muy familiares en medio del fic...jejejeje y bueno demos inicio.......

Capitulo 3.

Había pasado una semana desde que Kurama había tenido aquella conversación Youko en la cual ambos habían quedado de acuerdo de lo que harían...desde entonces Youko no habia vuelto a molestar a Kurama con comentarios o presiones...

- Youko no ha vuelto a molestarme...de seguro piensa que no tiene necesidad de hacerlo....- se dijo Kurama con una sonrisa algo amarga ya que imaginaba que Youko pensaba que de una u otra manera el lo haría ....- es un desgraciado sabe que a pesar de lo mucho que arriesgo, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por saber lo que Hiei siente por mi o por...- sacudió su cabeza como con la intención de alejar aquellos sentimiento que tanto lo molestaban y entristecían...

Ese día su madre se iría de viaje y no regresaría sino hasta dentro de dos meses (o ya quisiera yo que me dejaran sola tanto tiempo!!!) ya que podría ganar un mejor trabajo... no estaría durante todas la vacaciones que ese mismo día iniciaban y en las cuales arriesgaría mucho, ni tampoco las siguientes semanas después de que estas terminaran...

- Shuuichi, hijo estas seguro que estarás bien? Seran dos meses en los cuales no nos veremos....te podría pasar algo y si eso pasara yo no me lo perdonaría...-dijo su madre mientras de sus ojos se escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas..

Kurama al ver esto se enterneció y le dio un abrazo con intención de calmar a la mujer que le había dado tanto a el y a Youko...

- No te preocupes mas madre.... veras que cuando regreses me encontraras sano y salvo deja de pensar que algo malo me podría éntrate en lo que importa en este momento el cual es en obtener ese trabajo... no te preocupes yo... yo estaré bien..- al decir esto ultimo se aferró mas a ella como queriendo guardar ese momento como si fuera el ultimo... aunque tal vez así seria...

- Tienes razón, soy una tonta al ponerme de esta manera- dijo su madre despegándose un poco para secarse las lagrimas de su rostro

En ese momento por la ventana Kurama vio como delante de su casa se estacionaba el taxi que llevaría a su madre....

- ya esta aquí el taxi....espero que tengas un buen viaje..-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para calmar los nervios de su madre...

- bueno ya me tengo que ir...solo quiero que me prometas algo....-

- claro..-

-prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que no harás nada que te ponga en peligro....-

- te lo prometo...-

- Ja ne hijo...-

- Ja ne...- dijo Kurama mientras veía como subía al taxi y se alejaba de ahí....

- mmm le has vuelta a mentir....- dijo una voz en su cabeza, se trataba de Youko- es una lastima que al regresar no te valla a encontrar...seguramente morirá de tristeza...-

- cállate Youko...- dijo Kurama irritado ante el comentario de este- si fuera tu no estaría seguro de todo esto...-

- de acuerdo Shuuichi... guardare silencio..solo quería recordarte de nuestro trato...que no se te vaya a olvidar que si Hiei admite que me prefiere tu cuerpo me pertenecerá....-

- No tienes porque preocuparte de eso... lo tengo muy presente....ahora déjame que no haremos el cambio hasta que salga de la escuela...-

- de acuerdo...te dejare en paz...solo por ahora ya que de seguro tienes que pensar en muchas cosas, como en la manera de cómo te vas a despedir de tus seres queridos...- luego de decir eso Youko dejo a Kurama el resto del día....

- maldito...- pensó Kurama después de escuchar aquello....de una u otra manera Youko siempre lograba molestarlo....- ya es muy tarde será mejor que me valla a la escuela...-

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la escuela...al llegar se podía respirar el ambiente de dicha y emoción por las vacaciones y se escuchaban por todos lados los planes y actividades que todos realizarían...sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, transcurrieron varias horas clases hasta que sonó el timbre del receso , cuando Kurama estaba apunto de salir Keiko lo detuvo....

- Kurama espera! Como has estado?...-

- bien, gracias por preguntar Keiko, eres muy amable – respondió Kurama algo extrañado pues no trataba mucho con la chica...-

- me alegra...al parecer te sirvió de mucho hablar con Botan la semana pasada- dijo en forma despreocupada

- supiste que hable con Botan?- pregunto Kurama algo sorprendido

Al darse cuenta de la indiscreción que había hecho...la chica se puso nerviosa y trato de excusarse con el, lo cual le provoco algo de risa....( o yo también cometo la misma patanada!!!! TT buaaaaaaaa!!!)

-no te preocupes Keiko.... te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, gracias por haberle dicho a Botan que hablara conmigo..-

-a...si bueno nos vemos luego Kurama..- dijo la chica mientras se retiraba completamente roja de la pena....-

Luego de que se despidió de ella toco de nuevo el timbre para entrar a clases las cuales no variaron mucho....llego la hora de la salida a lo cual muchos de los alumnos aclamaron llenos de dicha ya que habia sido un periodo muy pesado...

- oye Yusuke!!! Espérame!- exclamo Keiko mientras corría para alcanza a este...

- que sucede Keiko?-

- hable con Kurama y a pesar de que me dijo que se encontraba bien lo vi algo distraído...-

- en serio? Mmm bien tendremos que hacer algo para que regrese a este mundo- bromeo el chico mientras toma de la mano y literalmente la arrastraba.....

- oye a donde vamos?!!!!-

- cállate y date prisa!!! Que así no alcanzaremos a Kurama!!!-

mientras corrían se encontraron en el camino a Kuwabara....

- hey! a donde van con tanta prisa?-

- Cállate y ven! Vamos a ayudar a Kurama!-

- por que? es que le sucedió algo malo?- pregunto algo alarmado este ante tal comentario...

- no, es que Kurama todavía sigue deprimido por lo que sea y vamos a alegrarlo!!!-

- idiota me asustaste!!! Pero de acuerdo, vamos!- dijo Kuwabara mientras corría detrás de ellos...( esto me recuerda a ciertas personas que asustan a otras con comentarios parecidos ¬¬ no es verdad pollo????)

corrieron varias calles hasta que lograron divisar a Kurama el cual caminaba cabizbajo muy pensativo....

- hey! Kurama espera!- grito Yusuke

- Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara? Que sucede amigos?-

- nada, es solo que queríamos invitarte a ver una película- dijo Yusuke mientras le daba una palmadita amistada en el hombro- no es así chicos?-

- si...lo que digas- respondieron los otros dos agitados y tratando de recuperar el aire que por la carrera habían perdido....

-y bien Kurama que me dices?...-

-mmm...no lo se Yusuke..-

- nanana Yusuke Uramechi no acepta un no como respuesta...- dijo en tono burlesco el chico y con un gesto un tanto picaro en su rostro mientras miraba a Kurama el cual estaba algo confundido.... ( este nanana me recuerda a mi amor platónico!!!TT buaaa!!!) (jajajaja que bajon!)

-" tal vez esto me calme un poco"..- se dijo Kurama así mismo ya que todo esto lo había puesto un tanto nervioso- esta bien vamos...-

- Genial!!! Ahora..quien de todos ustedes me podría prestar algo de dinero!!!- pregunto el chico sin perder su tono burlesco-

- Uramechi....tu eres el que habla de ir al cine y no traes dinero contigo?- pregunto Kuwabara algo irritado...

- es que fue una idea muy repentina....- .

-..........................-

- bueno yo cargo dinero suficiente para mi entrada...- dijo Kurama

- yo igual- dijo Kuwabara...

- Keiko???-

- de acuerdo yo te invitare....- ( es que hombre baka tenia que ser ¬¬)

- gracias! al llegar a casa te lo pagare....-

- eso espero....-

de camino al cine Kuwabara se acerco a Yusuke y dejo a Kurama hablando con Keiko....

- Oye Uramechi que es lo que pretendes?-

- bien planeaba era que habláramos con Kurama para que nos dijera lo que le sucedía ya que gracias a todo el trabajo que el ogro de Koenma le a dejado a Botan no e podido hablar con ella de la conversación que tubo con Kurama...-

- ya veo...y ahora que lo pienso que película veremos?-

- realmente no lo se, hay veremos al llegar al cine...-

Cuando llegaron al cine tuvieron una ligera pelea por el genero de película a la cual iban ir a ver....hasta que quedaron de acuerdo en entrar a ver una película del tipo romántica con algo de acción....pero para desgracia de Kurama desde que empezó la película Youko no paro de hostigarlo diciéndoles que mejor se largaran de ahí ya que tenia alguno "asuntos pendientes".......paso toda la película hasta que salieron, Yusuke, Keiko y Kuwabara acompañaron a Kurama a su casa decepcionados pues no habían logrado nada.....

- bien muchas gracias por el buen rato-

- espera Kurama....me preguntaba si te encuentras bien?- dijo Yusuke cambiando su actitud a una mas seria...

- si, te vimos muy distraído de la película....- agrego Keiko...

- ya sabes que si no te basto hablar con Botan siempre podrás contar con nosotros- dijo en forma estúpida Kuwabara.....

- Kuwabara!!!!!!- exclamaron Yusuke y Keiko mientras le propiciaban una buena golpiza a este por sus palabras.......( engendro!!!!)

el ver esta escena, le provoco a Kurama que se empezara a reír y que preguntara....

- es que acaso soy muy evidente?-

a lo que los otros tres le responde que no que simplemente ya no era tan alegre como antes....

- bien creo que ya es hora de irnos...seguro que vas a estar bien Kurama?-

- Claro, no te preocupes..-

- bien entonces nos vemos otro día....- dijo Yusuke mientras arrastraba al medio muerto de Kuwabara....(XX)

- adiós Kurama...- dijo Keiko mientras ayudaba a Yusuke....

- Ja ne!- respondió este mientras veía como se alejaban.....

- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con esos tontos- dijo Youko con tono molesto cuando se encontraba solo con Kurama adentro de la casa....

- lo se....ya es tiempo de que sepamos la verdad...-

Kurama se veía nuevamente nervioso, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, al entrar en este se acerco a su armario y saco el cofre en donde tenia el elixir, quito de este el candado espiritual y tomo el botecito en donde estaba aquel preciado liquido....lo observo con inseguridad por durante un tiempo y decidió tener una ultima conversación con Youko antes de que todo esto empezara....

- que sucede Shuuichi? Acaso ya te arrepentiste de nuestro trato y vienes a decírmelo?...- dijo Youko al ver a Kurama delante de el....

-no solo quiero que volvamos a dejar las cosas en claro...en primera que no te aprovecharas de todo esto y en segunda si resultara ser que Hiei siente algo por mi tu no volverás a molestarme....-

- de acuerdo..pero que no se te olvide el reverso de la moneda....si resulta ser que Hiei me prefiere a mi tu me entregaras tu cuerpo, para que yo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes....entendido?....-

- si lo se no tienes porque recordármelo...pero como ya te eh dicho antes..si fuera tu no estaría tan seguro de esta victoria..- dijo Kurama en tono desafiante.

- y si fuera tu Shuuichi no me entregaría a tantas esperanzas...mírate nada mas, eres de lo mas insignificante, Hiei jamás podría interesarse en alguien que ni siquiera tiene seguridad en si mismo, el busca alguien fuerte como él, y dudo que tu entres en esa categoría...( mmm quien me pudo haber dado la idea de poner esto???? Pollo???? ¬¬?)

Al escuchar estas palabras Kurama no pudo evitar mostrarle un rostro lleno de odio a Youko..sin embargo decidió que ya era suficiente y decidió marcharse para poder darle inicio a todo eso.....salió del trance en el que estaba miro la botellita en la que tenia lo que le había quedado del elixir...la observo por unos momentos y cuando iba a tomar su contenido se dijo a si mismo....

- por favor...que Youko este equivocado...por favor que Hiei siente algo por mi...- (nn)-

Luego de esas ultimas palabras tomo un buen trago del elixir... pero cuando ya había ingerido el liquido algo en su mente hizo que se perturba y se sintiera incomodo...en su mente resonaba unas frívolas palabras las cuales eran....

-" todo esta resuelto Shuuichi...ya no hay vuelta atrás..."- (o que feo que escuches algo así....)

Sin embargo trato de no darles tanta importancia ya que de seguro era una manera de Youko para asustarlo...no le daría ese gusto.....

- Bien ahora no me queda nada mas que esperar a que el elixir surta efecto...y luego ya veremos...-

Kurama se sentó a la orilla de su cama esperando a que surtiera efecto el elixir lo cual ocurriría en aproximadamente en quince minutos...sin embargo a los cinco minutos sintió como iniciaba al transformación lo cual le extraño ya que había sido muy pronto...mas no tubo tiempo de terminar de pensar en esto ya que de pronto se vio en la cámara mental en la que pasaba cuando permitía que Youko saliera...lo ultimo que pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos para descansar en lo que todo eso sucedía fue....

- Solo espero que Youko cumpla su palabra de no pasarse de la línea...-

Afuera, en la habitación de Kurama se podía distinguir una figura alta y esbelta, de cabellos color plateados y largo, sus ojos color dorado resaltaban con los débiles rayos de luna que por la ventana entraban, vestía una túnica blanca la cual resaltaba la anatomía de este ser....(mas abreviado un papacito!!!!! Jajajajaja) Youko al verse en la habitación no pudo evitar sonreír de la ingenuidad de Shuuichi, ya que le había permitido salir...sin tener un control sobre las acciones que realizaría...

- Supongo que puedo portarme bien hasta que Shuuichi se convenza de que Hiei no siente nada por el...después de eso su cuerpo me pertenecerá y haré lo que a mi me plazca...-

Youko cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y encontrar de esa manera el poder espiritual de Hiei el cual se encontraba en el Makai.....

- lo encontré!...prepárate Hiei que voy en tu búsqueda y pronto el cuerpo de Shuuichi y tu mismo me pertenecerán....- dijo Youko mientras se transportaba al Makai...

Yusuke se mostró perturbado al sentir el gran poder espiritual de Youko....mas no lo pudo identificar en aquel momento...

- oye Kuwabara....-

- que sucede Uramechi?...-

- no sentiste nada hace unos momentos?...-

- a que te refieres?-

- me refiero a un poder espiritual muy fuerte....-

-mmm pues no, no eh sentido nada...por que?

- no es nada...tal vez solo fue mi imaginación...mejor nos vamonos, yo ya me tengo que ir y llevar a Keiko a su casa.....- dijo aun incomodo Yusuke por aquel poder...-

_Makai...palacio de Koenma..... _

-mmm-

- príncipe Koenma que le sucede?- pregunto uno de los ogros a este al verlo tan pensativo.....

- Botan!- le interrumpió- sentiste eso?-

- se refiere aun extraño poder proveniente del Ningenkai?...si lo pude sentir...-

- Que significara esto?....solo eh sentido un poder espiritual de esa magnitud en una persona...pero no, no puede ser....tal vez se trate de un error- dijo el príncipe del mundo de los muertos.....

Makai

En una de las montañas del Makai se encontraba Hiei...sentado en una roca observando la luna la cual estaba en su ultima fase...luna llena, y brillaba dejando ver con claridad el espeso bosque que le rodeaba....en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera, llena de dicha pues ya sabia lo que realmente sentía por el Kitsune, por aquel que por durante mucho tiempo creyó su camarada mas no era así...le alegraba mucho saber que.....en ese momento algo perturbo sus pensamientos forzándolo a colocarse en guardia...no muy lejos de el, pudo sentir un gran poder espiritual....entre los árboles de aquel bosque se encontraba Youko observando a Hiei, en una forma como si se tratara de una presa a la cual esta apunto de atacar..sin embargo se percato que Hiei había sentido su poder espiritual por lo que poco a poco fue disminuyéndolo para que el Youkai de fuego ya no lo sintiera....

- que significa esto?- se dijo Hiei al dejar de sentir el poder de Youko...- hace unos momentos pude sentir un gran poder espiritual y ahora...esto me indica que probablemente quieren atacarme...tengo que estar en guardia- dijo esto ultimo mientras lentamente desenvainaba su espada...- muy bien se que andas por aquí...sal! y tal vez considere en perdonarte la vida por estarme siguiendo....-

En ese momento sintió como alguien en forma maliciosa acariciaba su cuello....mas al voltear a ver no encontró a nadie....

- Quien demonios eres?, muéstrate maldito cobarde1- dijo ya desesperado Hiei ante aquella acción de su oponente...

- me divierte tanto molestar a Hiei de esa manera...-se dijo Youko mientras ponía una cara llena de lujuria- sin embargo esto ya tiene que terminar....- después de pensar en eso, lentamente fue saliendo de su escondite mostrándose delante de el Youkai de fuego el cual al ver que su adversario era Youko no pudo evitar mostrase sorprendido ya que Kurama no tenia necesidad de transformase en su antigua personalidad....sin embargo pudo notar claramente que aquella figura que se presentaba delante de al no se trataba del Youko que anteriormente habían visto durante el torneo...había algo diferente en el....

- Youko......-

- Hola Hiei...tiempo de no verte....-

- mmm tienes razón...que es lo que haces aquí?...es evidente que tu no eres el mismo Youko Kurama que conocimos en el torneo de artes marciales!!! Que has hecho con Shuuichi?...-

Al escuchar el nombre su otra parte...Youko se molesto..por que Hiei preguntaría por aquel ser?...sin embargo supuso que por que Shuuichi Minamino había sido su compañero por durante un buen tiempo....

- sabes tienes mucha razón Hiei..- empezó a decir Youko- no soy el mismo Youko Kurama que vieron en el torneo de artes marciales...en cuanto a Shuuichi, quedamos en un acuerdo en el cual me dejaría usar su cuerpo por durante un tiempo...-

- Ya veo- respondió Hiei ante esto...sin dejarse de preguntarse por que Kurama abría hecho tal cosa....

- Sabes Hiei- prosiguió Youko...- tu y yo podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos ( no piensen mal!) somos Youkais con grandes poderes y podríamos robar todos los tesoros del Makai y del Ningenkai...olvídate de Shuuichi, el es diferente a nosotros es demasiado noble y solo te estorbaría como lo hizo cuando trataste de robar los tres tesoros del Makai...( remóntense al pasado...es decir hasta los primeros capítulos...)-

Al escuchar estas palabras se molesto en la manera en que Youko se refería así de Kurama... sin embargo trato de relajarse y mostrarse algo indiferente ante aquellas palabras y respondió mientras volteaba a ver a la luna y dándole la espalda a Youko....

- Lamento mucho decirte esto...pero me tengo que ver forzado a rechazar tu oferta Youko...( ichhh!)...planeaba que Kurama fuera el primero en oír esto pero, por lo que se ve en la expresión de tu rostro, quieres una respuesta y te la daré....lo que dices que es la debilidad de Kurama y lo que me podría estorbar, es en realidad para mi su mayor atractivo...( aire! me va a dar un paro! XX) creo que por su manera de ser es por lo que me a llegado a gustar tanto....aunque tengo que admitirlo Youko, en un principio busque a Kurama solamente para llegar a conocerte pero todo eso había cambiado....lo siento por ti...- (ichhh!!!)

Youko no podía creer lo que estaba pasando...jamás creyó que Hiei realmente pudiera llegar a sentir algo por Shuuichi...inclino su rostro para que Hiei no pudiera ver su rostro lleno de ira...lentamente de su cabello saco una rosa con la intención de atacar a Hiei ...pensando que si no era para el mucho menos iba a serlo para Shuuichi...cuando de repente un dolor en su pecho lo empezó a molestar.....

- "no puede ser!"- se dijo así mismo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho....- "el efecto del elixir se a terminado...por lo menos Hiei no me esta observando para verme vencido...me las pagara y muy caro..."- luego de eso se alejo rapidamente del lugar dejando a Hiei solo....

-" ya se fue...."- se decía a si mismo Hiei- "su poder espiritual se a empezado a debilitar, pronto volverá a ser Kurama...me da mucho gusto...."- luego de eso se volvió a sentar y a esperar el momento oportuno para decirle a Kurama lo que realmente sentía.... (nn)

Por otro lado Youko luchaba contra Kurama tratando de evitar regresar al interior de este.....

- Ah!!!!, no, no quiero regresar a tu interior!!!!-

- ya basta Youko! Ya viste lo que sucedió! Tu diste tu palabra y sin embargo estuviste a punto de atacar a Hiei!!!, será mejor que las cosas regresen a ser como eran ante!-

- no quiero!-

- no tienes opción! Grito Kurama desde su interior haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo y liberándose a si mismo y encerrando a Youko....

-no es lo ultimo que sabrás de mi Shuuichi!- fueron las ultimas palabras de Youko....

Entre las sombras de los árboles se podía distinguir la figura de un Ningen de cabellos rojos y ojos color esmeralda en el cual se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de dicha.....por fin sabia lo que Hiei sentía por el y se había librado de su molesta parte....observo en dirección de donde estaba Hiei...tubo la intención de dirigirse de donde el estaba para decirle lo que el sentía, pero mentalmente estaba cansado por lo que decidió regresar a su casa en el Ningenkai.....al llegar a su casa volvió a sellar el elixir en el cofre y esconderlo pensando que ya jamás lo volvería ocupar...se puso su pijama y se acostó a descansar triunfante......

- por fin se lo que Hiei siente por mi...ahora podré decirle lo que yo siento....-

lentamente cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido pensando en su adorado Hiei (nn)...sin embargo al despertarse a la mañana siguiente....................

y bueno hasta aquí los dejo....suspenso!!! que le pudo pasar a Kurama? No tengo la mas mínima idea! Jajajaja son pajas yo ya se lo que va a pasar.....Atemu! alerta nacional! por fin va a pasar por lo que tanto me habías estado presionando!!!!!!esperen el siguiente capitulo que se pondrá buena la cosa!!!! Yeah!!!! Y a mis queridos lectores les tengo una pregunta... no se si poner algo de lemon al final porque si lo pongo seria mi primer fic lemon y yaoi ...así que dejo esta decisión la dejo en sus manos...ya que a final de cuentas son ustedes los que lo estan leyendo...y bueno sin mas que agregar me despido de ustedes deseándoles que Ra y toda la raza anime los acompañe y nos vemos pronto y Atemu te lo dedico por la gran prueba de inteligencia que acabas de pasar...al fin saliste de eso!!! Yeah!!!!! Por favor dejen sus reviews!!!!

JA NE!!!!!!

F Hojesama Ku.


	4. La dulce venganza

Que ondas humanidades!!!! Como han estado? Espero que bien siempre leyendo o escribiendo fic!!!! Jajajajaja lamento haberlos dejado en suspenso pero eh tenido algunas dificultades don respecto a escribir...así que a todos ustedes GOMENE!!!!!! Pero espero que al leer este capitulo que eh de agregar que es el penúltimo sabrán porque me tarde y que la espera no abra sido en vano......bien espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews....que de comienzo!!!!

Capitulo 4.

lentamente cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido pensando en su adorado Hiei (nn)...sin embargo al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, al abrir sus ojos empezó a ver borroso todo......

- que sucede?....me duele la cabeza....- dijo mientras acercaba su mano a su frente para verificar si tenia temperatura, sin embargo al hacer esto vio que su mano se veía de manera diferente.....

- pero que demonios?!!!- se dijo así mismo alarmado cuando al ver su mano en detenidamente tenia garras....no solo en esa sino que en ambas...- no es posible!!!!

Con dificultad se levanto ya que además de ver borroso se sentía algo mareado, camino lo mas rápido que pudo al baño...al verse en un espejo que ahí tenia un pudo creer lo que veía...se froto los ojos para verificar que no estaba alucinando..pero al ver de nuevo en el espejo se dio cuenta de que no era tal....su cabello era ahora de color plateado...exactamente el mismo color que el de Youko.....

- Que es lo que esta pasando?- Kurama no se podía explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo, fue en ese momento que escucho la risa de Youko Kurama desde su interior....molesto ante esto grito....

- Youko que es lo que me has hecho?!!!-

- jajajajaja, te dije que no era lo ultimo que sabrías de mi...- dijo este en forma muy cínica...- pronto dejaras de existir Shuuichi Minamino, te guste o no yo tomare control de tu cuerpo...-

- estas loco!!! Sin la ayuda del elixir tu no volverás a salir!!!-

- estas muy equivocado si piensas que el elixir es la única manera de escapar de aquí....-

- de que hablas?!....-

en plena discusión llamaron a la puerta de la casa...

- Quien podrá ser?- se dijo así mismo Kurama alarmado.....al asomarse por la venta vio que se trataba de Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara y Botan.....- que mal momento?....

- que sucede Shuuichi? No les vas a abrir a tus adorados amigos?- dijo Youko con tono desafiante y burlesco.....

-Cállate!-

- Oye Kurama sabemos que estas en casa!!! Habré la puerta!!!- era Yusuke el cual gritaba desde afuera de la casa..era inútil tratar de fingir que no estaba en casa ya que tanto Yusuke como Botan podían sentir su poder espiritual....

- Ahora mismo bajo!!!- grito Kurama mientras agarraba una sabana para cubrir su cabeza....

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal..su visión borrosa y las nauseas que había sentido hace unos momentos habían desaparecido por completo...pero en su lugar, sentía un intenso dolor en el pecho...tomo algo de aire y abrió la puerta....

- Hola amigos! Que hacen aquí tan temprano?-

- Hola Kurama veníamos a invitarte a que nos acompañes a una feria que por la temporada de vacaciones han abierto...que dices Kurama...??? oyes por que tienes esa sabana en la cabeza?- dijo Yusuke extrañado.....

- ah bueno..esto es... porque ayer que fuimos al cine pesque un resfriado a causa del aire acondicionado del lugar...lamento mucho tener que rechazar su invitación, será en otra ocasión....- dijo Kurama fingiendo estar enfermo......

- Ya veo....- dijo Yusuke...

-Tengo una idea- dijo repentinamente Botan- que tal si mejor nos quedamos y te le hacemos compañía a Kurama? Para ayudarlo en lo que se le ofrezca...-

- no!- interrumpió Kurama - no se preocupen por mi...yo estaré bien, vayan y diviértanse...

- _"ja! Shuuichi sabes que eso no es cierto...nada estará bien para ti"-_ dijo Youko desde su mente.....

-Bueno...entonces te dejamos Kurama...-dijo algo desconcertado Yusuke.....

- si que te mejores...- agrego Keiko

- gracias....ja ne!- dijo Kurama mientras cerraba la puerta...

- Oye Botan.....- empezó a decir Yusuke luego de Kurama había cerrado la puerta.

- que sucede Yusuke?....-

- no sentiste algo extraño mientras hablábamos con Kurama.....-

- algo extraño?...mmm pues no, realmente no...por que preguntas?-

- es que me pareció sentir una presencia además que la de Kurama...pero de seguro fue mi imaginación....mejor vamos a la feria o sino no alcanzaremos entradas....-

-muy bien vamos!- agrego Kuwabara.

Kurama desde una de las ventanas del piso superior observo como se alejaban sus compañeros se alejaban riendo y hablando de muchas cosas, espero a que se alejaran lo suficiente por si se arrepentían y decidieran regresar, aunque no tenían porque hacerlo...respiro profundamente, se dirigió al espejo, el dolor de su pecho se había incrementado haciendo se constante y mas fuerte...al llegar al espejo se quito el cobertor de la cabeza y se enfureció al ver que además del cabello plateado ahora poseía dos orejitas idénticas a las de Youko, se volteo con la intención de dejar de ver aquella imagen cuando de repente algo hizo que se quedara paralizado en donde estaba, sin necesidad de entrar en trace, podía ver a Youko delante de el....

- Que significa esto? Como es que puedo verte Youko?!!!!-

- jajajaja que pasa Shuuichi? Por te extraña tanto verme? Si al consumir el elixir sabias que tarde o temprano esto pasaría...- dijo en tono burlesco....

- de que demonios estas hablando?...-

- vaya por lo que veo no sabes tanto de la planta que produce este preciado liquido...en mi vida anterior pude conocer aun youkai que podía hacer el concentrado de el elixir-empezó a explicar Youko- por medio de el me pude enterar que el elixir poseía otras por ejemplo el de separar almas...en el momento de naciste nuestras almas se fusionaron, eso era algo que me enfermaba..de ser uno de los mas grandes ladrones del mundo espiritual pase a ser una simple parte de un miserable Ningen...sin embargo cuando nos enfrentamos con aquel sujeto que utilizo la niebla del elixir nuestras esencias empezaron a separarse y con la ayuda de ese otro payaso que te entrego la concentración nuestras esencias se separaron por completo...solo faltaba los pasos finales.....-

- cuales pasos finales?!-

- necesitaba que volvieras a tomar del elixir para de esa manera poder utilizar mi poder espiritual y con ayuda de este poder al fin posesión total de tu cuerpo.....-

- estas muy equivocado si crees que eso sucederá Youko!!!-

Youko miro directamente a los ojos a su contraparte y le dedico una sonrisa maquiavélica y luego agrego....

- como ya te había dicho antes...tu crees que te doy opción alguna...mas no es así...tu desaparecerás y eso será todo...-

luego de eso desapareció de la presencia de Kurama, no paso mucho tiempo para que el dolor que este sentía en su pecho se intensificara demostrándole que las palabra de Youko se cumplirían aunque el no quisiera....

- que será lo que haremos de primero que haremos al llegar a la feria?- pregunto Botan mientras se adelantaba al grupo que ya conocemos...

- mmm no lo se...que tal subirnos a la montaña rusa?....- dijo Yusuke mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un color carmín...

-pero Yusuke...yo estoy en vestido- dijo Keiko mientras se ponía aun mas sonrojada que el mismo Yusuke......

- lo se porque crees que lo propuse Keiko?...- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la chica, aunque claro se arrepintió de dichas palabras pues la joven no tardo en darle una buena cachetada por su atrevimiento...

- eres un depravado!!!!-

- solo estaba bromeando....no lo tomes tan en serio.....- explico el chico que yacía en el suelo...

- ah! Uramechi tu nunca tendrás remedio....- dijo Kuwabara mientras veía a Yusuke en el suelo....

- que has dicho tonto!!!- dijo este incorporándose rápidamente

- es que acaso quieres que lo repita para que tu lento cerebro lo capte!!!!!- dijo Kuwabara respondiéndole de la misma manera violenta....

- oigan muchachos...- les interrumpió Botan- que no es ese Hiei?- dijo esto mientras señalaba enfrente de ellos...

- si eso parece- dijo Yusuke- Oye Hiei!!!!

- Que quieres?- dijo el youkai con su usual manera

- nada simplemente preguntarte que haces aquí?- dijo Yusuke acercándose de manera amistosa a este- no es usual verte por aquí sobretodo a plena luz del día...-

- mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia tonto ningen....- dijo mientras volteaba a ver en dirección contraria...

- bueno si vas a buscar a Kurama...creo que no te recibirá...- agrego Kuwabara

- porque dices eso?...- pregunto Hiei mientras volteaba a ver bruscamente a Kuwabara...

- es que al parecer pesco un ligero resfriado- intervino Botan antes de que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre Hiei y Kuwabara...

- ya veo... es una lastima pues tenia que hablar de algo con el kitsune – dijo Hiei mientras se volteaba con la intención de irse.....

- vamos, espera un momento Hiei- dijo Yusuke mientras se ponía enfrente de el para evitar que avanzara

- y ahora que quieres?-

- que tal si nos acompañas?.....-

- que??!!!!- gritaron todos lo que lo acompañaban

- acaso te has vuelto loco Uramechi?!- grito Kuwabara....

- no...vamos Hiei que dices?-

- lo que digo es que estoy de acuerdo por primera vez don el tonto de Kuwabara....-

- vamos será divertido!!!- dijo esto mientras poco a poco empezaba a arrastrar al koorime....

- que será lo que quiere Uramechi con ese sujeto?....- se pregunto Kuwabara cuando Yusuke se había adelantado lo suficiente con Hiei....

- probablemente Yusuke trama sacarle información a Hiei sobre lo que le pasa a Kurama....- agrego Botan ante el comentario de este...- si no mal recuerdas en la única persona que Hiei confía es en Kurama y este de igual modo...no me extrañaría nada que Hiei sepa lo que le sucede a Kurama...

- tienes razón! Bueno veremos que le saca Uramechi a ese enano..- dijo Kuwavara aun desconfiando del youkai de fuego.....

Mientras esto sucedía, en la casa de Kurama las cosas iban de mal en peor...físicamente era Youko Kurama, pero mentalmente ambos, tanto Kurama a como Youko mantenían una batalla para determinar quien seria el que prevalecería al final....

- no tiene caso que sigas con esto Shuuichi!!!!!!- dijo Youko mientras atacaba en forma brutal a Kurama mientras este se defendía ante tales ataques...- sabes que yo seré el que quedara al final!!!!!

- cállate!!!- grito Kurama mientras con su látigo de espinas en contra de Youko sin obtener ningún resultado con ello....

- crees que con eso me detendrás?...- luego de eso Youko utilizo sus garras para cortar el látigo de espinas de Kurama....

- no puede ser!!!!-

- es hora de terminar esto Shuuichi!!!- dijo Youko mientras gritaba...- fuka embu jin!!!!

Kurama creyo que podria soportar ese ataque ya que el mismo lo había hecho...mas le fue imposible ya que aunque no lo podía creer los pétalos de rosas tenían un filo aun mayor del que el podía hacer y lo seguían a donde el se dirigiera....

- ah!!!!!- Gritaba Kurama mientras recibía el violento ataque ante la risa de Youko....luego de eso todo se volvió sombras...cuando recupero el sentido, se encontró en lo que parecía ser una pequeña prisión....solo que sus barrotes eran de energía espiritual los cuales al tocarlos originaban una descarga eléctrica.......

-Youko!!! Libérame!!!!- dijo Kurama mientras observaba a Youko en frente suyo.....

- que sucede Shuuichi? No te agrada estar encerrado?...ahora sabes lo que yo senti durante mucho tiempo hasta ese día en el torneo... Ahora es tu turno de pasar una eternidad encerrado, mientras yo hago lo que quiera con tu cuerpo....-

- Youko! Regresa!!!!- mas sus palabras fueron en vano ya que este desapareció de su presencia......

Lentamente Youko se fue incorporando.....tanto física como mentalmente era ahora el antiguo ladran que alguna vez existió en el makai.... Youko fue al baño de Kurama solo para cerciorarse que ya había cambiado por completo...al reflejarse no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro....

- ahora Hiei...pagaras muy caro el no haberme elegido...- luego de eso desapareció de la habitación y fue en busca de Hiei....

Mientras tanto Yusuke, Hiei y los otros se encontraban en la feria, todos estaban disfrutando del paseo y bromeando sobre diferentes cosas...todos excepto Hiei...

- que demonios hago aquí con estos ningen lo que realmente quiero es...estar con Kurama – se decía una y otra vez el Koorime...mas cuando trataba de irse, Yusuke lo detenía diciéndole:

- vamos espera Hiei....no te vayas..- mientras ponía una cara muy infantil....por extraño que pareciera había algo que obligaba a Hiei a quedarse en aquel lugar.....sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de manera repentina al escuchar la estrepitosa vos de la chica de cabello azul...

- ahora a cual juego nos subimos?-

- no lo se, que dices Uramechi?...-

- que tal si nos subimos a esa rueda de la fortuna?...-

- de acuerdo! De todas manera quería descansar y dar una vuelta tranquila me ayudara a recuperar las fuerzas..- dijo Kuwabara mientras medio se recostaba para descansar....

- que dices tu Hiei?- interrumpió Yusuke.....

- hagan lo que quieran.....yo ya me voy....-

- espera Hiei!-

- y ahora que quieres tonto ningen?- dijo frustrado este ante la interrupción....

- la verdad es que queremos hablar contigo.....- dijo tomando una actitud mas seria....

- conmigo? Y se puede saber de que?...-

-te lo diré cuando subamos- agrego Yusuke mientras nuevamente arrastraba al youkai de fuego a aquel juego mecánico.....

- muy bien que es lo que quieres?- dijo Hiei momentos después de que se habían subido al juego

- es sobre Kurama....- dijo Yusuke en un tono algo preocupante...

- Kurama? Que sucede con el?!- exclamo Hiei mientras tomaba el cuello de la camisa a Yusuke....

- cálmate Hiei! El esta bien!- dijo el moreno mientras trataba de soltarse de las manos del koorime

- entonces de que quieres hablar?- dijo Hiei un poco mas calmado y soltando a otro chico....

- pues, últimamente hemos notado a Kurama al distraído y pensamos que por ser gran amigo de el tu sabrías algo de lo que le pasa..- dijo Yusuke excusándose...

- pues perdiste tu tiempo en tratar de preguntarme algo a mi...- dijo Hiei con indiferencia..- no se nada de lo que le sucede al kitsune......

- en serio? No sabes nada?-

- no, tonto ningen...- dijo ya un poco mas molesto- creen que ya me puedo ir....el estar con todos ustedes realmente me...- Hiei no pudo terminar de decir su frase, a través de los cristales de aquel juego mecánico pudo observar como en una de las montañas de la feria rápidamente crecía una enredadera que estaba ocasionando un gran caos y amenazando con convertir en añicos aquel juego.....

- pero que sucede?!!!- se dijo así mismo, la única persona que podía controlar de tal manera las plantas era.....sin embargo sabia que nunca las usaría en contra de todos los ningens......

- Hiei que estas...pero que es eso?!!- exclamo Yusuke al ver tal espectáculo.....

- Uramechi que acaso no es esa una de las plantas que Kurama acostumbra a usar?!- pregunto Kuwabara mientras se asomaba a la ventanilla.....

- si, lo es pero Kurama jamás la usaría para matar a mortales...- dijo Yusuke

- oigan muchachos...- interrumpió Botan con voz temblorosa- no es por ser inoportuna, pero en la rueda de la fortuna esta subiendo una de esas extrañas plantas!!!!-

Al voltear de ver hacia abajo comprobaron lo que la chica de cabellos azules había dicho...una enredadera estaba subiendo por las bases del juego, sin embargo a diferencia de la otra planta que se encontraba en la montaña rusa que trataba de matar a todos los que estaban en el juego...esta estaba ignorando a los demás y se dedicaba a buscar algo en especifico...

- maldición!- dijo Yusuke- no podremos escapar........

- la planta nos a forzado a quedarnos aquí....- dijo Hiei

En ese momento antes de que la enredadera atascara el juego, acababan de llegar a la parte mas alta..... no podían huir ya que tanto como Botan, Kuwabara y Keiko podrían sufrir algún daño......al llegar a donde ellos se encontraban la planta inmediatamente ataco...demostrando lo que todos sospechaban, uno de ellos era la presa a cazar....

- Keiko!- grito Yusuke mientras tomaba a la chica en sus brazos y trataba de escapar....

Hiei por su lado tomo a Kuwabara y a Botan y los saco de la góndola que había quedado hecha pedazos, para luego depositarlos en un lugar cercano....

- gracias enano- empezó a decir Kuwabara- te debo una....

-hm olvida esa deuda...- dijo Hiei con sarcasmo- no pondría mi vida en tus manos aunque fueras el ultimo tonto de este mundo y el makai.....-

- que dijiste?!-

- mejor deja de discutir conmigo y ocúpate de salvar tu vida!!! dijo Hiei mientras empujaba a Kuwabara y a Botan para evitar que la planta los decapitara.....

- de acuerdo...rei ken!- dijo Kuwabara convocando su espada espíritu e iniciando su ataque- Botan permanece detrás de mi!!!!

- Bueno...-

sin embargo esta resistencia duro muy poco ya que por la espalda una de las ramas de la planta atrapo a Botan y a Kuwabara.....por otro lado Yusuke tenia sus propios problemas ya que una de las extensiones de la planta lo golpeo dejando caer a Keiko y atrapándola....

- rei gan!- gritaba el detective mientras que con su pistola espíritu cortaba las ramas que le impedían llegar a la chica, sin embargo el también callo ante las trampas de la planta..ahora solo quedaba un guerrero libre...Hiei se defendía lo mas que podía, sin embargo la planta lo seguía doquiera que el iba

**-ja ou en satsu ken- gritaba Hiei mientras utilizaba su técnica para liberar a sus compañeros....sin embargo el youkai de fuego callo ante la trampa de tales plantas.... **

- maldición!!!- dijo mientras forcejeaba para liberarse....

- espera Hiei!!! grito Yusuke el cual por una extraña razón se veía muy cansado...- no sigas luchando contra ella, esta planta absorbe el poder espiritual.......mira a Botan, Keiko y Kuwabara....a duras penas pueden moverse.....

-no puede ser....- pensó Hiei mientras sentía que en efecto su poder espiritual poco a poco iba disminuyendo...- que demonios haré?- dijo Hiei en un tono de vos casi imperceptible.....

- es una buena pregunta koorime...que es lo que harás?- dijo una vos que el youkai de fuego conocía perfectamente...youko apareció de entre unos árboles frondosos...- hola Hiei.....

- Youko!!!!!- grito Hiei mientras con violencia trataba de liberarse- que has hecho con Kurama?!!!!-

- Hiei? De que estas hablando?- preguntaron todos al ver su comportamiento

- si, Youko y Kurama son la misma persona...- dijo Yusuke....

- eso no es cierto Yusuke..-empezó a decir este- ese que esta delante de nosotros no es el mismo Kurama que conocemos...el es otro individuo totalmente ajeno......- dijo mientras miraba con recelo a Youko...

- Hiei tienes razón...yo no soy el débil Shuuichi Minamino del cual ustedes son amigos......-

- pero como?...de que hablas?- interrogaba Botan la cual se encontraba muy debil....

- les resumiré que al tomar de forma delibera el elixir Kurama ayudo a mi esencia a separarse de la suya y a que yo tomara el control del cuerpo que desde un inicio debió pertenecerme....supongo que debo de agradecerles a ustedes por motivar a Kurama tomar la decisión de dejarme salir...eso me ayudo mas de lo que a el le hubiera gustado...y creo que te agradeceré en especial a ti ya que de no ser por tus palabras yo no estaría libre...- dijo esto mientras que con un dedo levantaba el rostro de Botan la cual estaba muy débil....

- no puedo creerlo...no puede ser que Kurama....- dijo esta mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.....

Youko noto en los rostros de todos ellos la evidente preocupación que sentian por su contraparte lo cual le pareció patético.....sin embargo desvió su atención en su presa principal....

- Hiei...- se dijo así mismo mientras obligaba a la planta a traer al koorime delante de el....- fuiste muy tonto al rechazar lo que te propuse, ahora lo pagaras muy caro....- dijo esto ultimo acercándose mas a Hiei....

- Maldito!!!! Te lo preguntare por ultima vez!!! Que has hecho con Kurama?!!!!-

- me sorprende que a pesar de todo el poder espiritual que has perdido por los efectos de mi planta aun no hallas perdido tus fuerzas.....-

-cállate!!!!!-

- veo que estas mas preocupado por Shuuichi que por ti mismo......eso me da asco! Sin embargo como soy alguien muy generoso te permitiré verlo por ultima vez ante de que su esencia se pierda para siempre en las sombras.....-

Luego de decir esto Youko cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar su poder espiritual logrando con eso traer delante de ellos la esencia de Kurama el cual se veía muy débil.....

- Kurama!!!! grito Hiei haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por liberarse el cual fue en vano....

En la mente de Youko, Kurama logro escuchar la vos de Hiei......alzo su rostro y claramente pudo ver lo que sucedía en el exterior.....

- Youko....eres un maldito sádico forzándome a ver esto!!!!!!!- dijo este lleno de frustración- deja a Hiei y mis amigos libres!!!-

- Olvídalo Shuuichi....quiero que veas cada una de las cosas que haré con estos patéticos ningens y con el Koorime...es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de haberme dejado libre.....-

- desgraciado!!!-

Youko ignoro por completo todo lo que Kurama decía y lentamente fue acercándose hacia Hiei el cual ya se encontraba muy débil a causa de el gran esfuerzo que había hecho por liberarse......

- Por que me miras de esa manera Hiei?- pregunto Youko al ver la mirada de este llena de odio y frustración por no poder hacer nada por Kurama y por el cinismo de Youko ...

- aléjate de mi......- dijo este al ver como el youkai se acercaba cada vez mas a el...

- sabes koorime.....en cierta forma siempre envidie a Shuuichi....- dijo Youko mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de Hiei el cual volteo su rostro con tal de huir ante aquel contacto......- porque podía estar cerca de tiempo que el quisiera...sin embargo jamás tubo el valor de hacer mas......

Luego con su mano tomo el rostro de Hiei forzándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos luego con sus dedos empezó a acariciar lentamente sus labios, mientras hacia esto accidentalmente lastimo los labios del koorime con sus garras ocasionando que un delgado hilo de sangre brotara de estos.....y agrego......

- sin embargo, yo por fin podré quitarme las ganas de probar tus labios.....- luego de decir esto se acerco y lamió los labios limpiando las gotas de sangre que de Hiei habían salido .....

- Youko.....- dijo débilmente este tratando de huir nuevamente de Youko y de la amenaza de tener un contacto mas cercano con este mas fue en vano....

con violencia obligo a Hiei a verlo directamente a lo ojos, luego de eso lentamente se acerco a el y lo beso....

-Maldito seas Youko!!- grito Kurama al ver como Youko se deleitaba ante tal contacto....-

Youko exploro con su lengua cada uno de los rincones de la boca de Hiei, el cual había empezado a forcejear para liberarse....sin embargo aquel beso se torno violento cuando Youko presiono mas a Hiei contra si ocasionando que pronto este de quedara sin aire a tal grado de casi asfixiarlo...cuando sintió que Hiei había disminuido sus fuerzas lo soltó...El youkai de fuego empezó a toser y a tratar de recuperar el aire perdido...

- será mejor que te acostumbres a estos tratos koorime...- empezó a decir Youko mientras veía a Hiei- ya que nos divertiremos mucho a partir de ahora – esto lo ultimo lo dijo con un rostro lleno de lujuria.... ( n/a: mendigo que quieres hacer con mi koorime?!!!)

- jamás!!!- dijo Hiei cuando ya había recuperado algo de fuerzas...- prefiero estar muerto antes de someterme a alguno de tus juegos depravados......-

Al escuchar esta respuesta Youko se molesto mas de lo que a el le hubiera gustado.....

- Bien si ese es tu deseo lo cumpliré patético youkai!!!!....aunque te eh de confesarte que lo iba a hacer de igual forma, lo único que iba a hacer era prolongar tu vida para mi propio placer.......sin embargo no tiene sentido si no podré disfrutar de tu sufrimiento ...- dijo Youko mientras que de su cabello sacaba una rosa....- te haré un favor eliminándote con la técnica favorita de Shuuichi...así te llevaras un recuerdo de el a la tumba...(que yeah me quedo eso....¬¬) luego de decir estas palabras convocó su kagon retsuzan shi ( para los ignorantes látigo de espinas) con el que le daría el golpe de gracia a Hiei el cual no podía moverse a causa de todo el poder espiritual que había perdido......

- Youko espera!- gritaban Yusuke y los otros también muy débiles a causa de las plantas sin la posibilidad de hacer algo a respecto.....

- hasta nunca Hiei!!!!!- grito Youko mientras levantaba su brazo para agitar el látigo y de esa manera acabar con todo.........

-Kurama- fue el ultimo pensamiento del Koorime antes de cerrar sus ojos y esperar el golpe final.......

- Hiei, Nooo!!!!!!!!!-

De repente silencio....Hiei no sentía nada, no sentía el dolor que esperaba sentir ante aquel ataque que acabaría con su vida...abrió lentamente sus ojos para comprobar que en efecto aquel ataque jamás se llevo acabo....delante de el se encontraba Youko aun inmóvil con la misma posición con la que se había dispuesto a matarlo......

- pero que sucede?............- se pregunto a si mismo.....

cerca de el escucho la voz de Yusuke preguntándose – porque Youko detuvo su ataque?......-

De repente Youko dejo caer el látigo el cual se volvió una rosa al hacer contacto en el suelo....llevo sus manos directamente a su pecho y se dejo caer de rodillas....pronto todas las plantas mortales que estaban regadas en todo el parque de diversiones empezaron a morir lentamente...sin embargo las que debilitaban el poder espiritual por alimentarse del mismo no desfallecieron en ningún momento.....

- que demonios me sucede?!!- grito Youko mientras se trataba de poner de pie, mas a causa del dolor en su pecho........- de donde provienes este dolor?...a menos que.......

Youko observo su mano y vio que esta estaba cambiando de forma....se volvía a transformar a su forma ningen........

- "no puede se! – se decía a si mismo- de alguna manera Shuuichi se esta liberando de mi prisión mental.....pero como?!"- en ese momento el dolor se intensifico mas haciendo que Youko lanzara un grito de dolor.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el interior de la mente de Youko, Kurama luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse...el ver la intención de Youko de matar a Hiei hizo que toda su ira s e desatara y liberara todo su poder espiritual, lo cual había provocando aquellos efectos en Youko.....

- No lo intentes Shuuichi! Todo será en vano!- grito Youko a causa del dolor permitiéndoles a todos entender lo que estaba sucediendo.....

- "Kurama esta haciendo todo lo posible por liberarse...."- peso Hiei y luego exclamo- Kurama sigue luchando!, no dejes que este tonto te gane!!!!!-

- Vamos Kurama!- gritaron sus otros amigos para que siguiera con aquel combate...

- Cállense!!!- grito Youko mientras que con su poder forzaba a que la planta apretara a todos con la intención de matarlos.....

- Kurama!!!-grito Hiei, mientras que a causa de la presión de la planta pude escuchar sus huesos crujir.... ( -.- auch!)

en el mismo momento en que Hiei grito el nombre de este, una densa niebla surgió en ese momento ocasionando que no su pudiera ver con claridad lo que sucedía ( n/a: así como la que siempre aparece cuando aparece Youko en la serie)........cuando esta se disipo un poco se pudieron ver con claridad los pedazos muerto de las plantas regados por todo el lugar....Yusuke y los otros se encontraban libres y entre ellos se podía distinguir a....Kurama el cual cargaba a Hiei en sus brazos el cual yacía inconsciente a causa de todo el esfuerzo y poder perdidos...........sin embargo delante de ellos se encontraba otra figura la cual pertenecía a Youko Kurama el cual lentamente se incorporo mirando fijamente a su contraparte.......por alguna razón ambos poseían cada uno su propio cuerpo y se habían logrado separar.....

- no se como lo lograste hacer Shuuichi, pero eso pronto no importara ya que te eliminare!!!- dijo Youko mientras miraba lleno de odio a Kurama....este por su parte observaba a Hiei el cual se veía muy mal herido...se inclino para a recostarlo en el suelo y luego en un susurro le dijo:

- lamento tanto que por mi culpa hallas tenido que pasar por todo esto...Hiei, te expuse a este sujeto mas no medí las consecuencias.......- luego de eso se incorporo rápidamente y miro a Youko directamente a los ojos y le grito.....- Maldito seas Youko! Pagaras muy caro por todo lo que has hecho!!!!!!

- eso ya lo veremos Shuuichi.....-

- tu mismo lo has dicho....ya lo veremos....-

y bueno que sucederá con Kurama y Youko? Eso lo tendrán que leer en el ultimo capitulo de este fic.....bien volviendo a una pregunta que hice la semana pasada nadie me dijo nada concreto así que lo tomare como un rotundo....tal vez.....nuevamente dejo que ustedes mis estimados lectores tomen en sus manos el rumbo de este fic.....y la respuesta a esta pregunta la verán plasmada o no en el ultimo capitulo...y bueno sin mas que agregar me despido de ustedes deseando que toda la raza anime los guié.....

ja ne!!!!

f. Hojesama Ku.


	5. uno solo

Hola humanidades!!!! Como han estado? Espero que bien, siempre con ganas de leer fics!!! Es increíble! Al fin termine " un arma de dos filos"" BUAAAAA! Me siento muy feliz por ello!!! Pero antes de empezar quiero hacer una aclaración.... como ya habrán notado hay dos capítulos subidos.... el sexto capitulo es la versión inédita de este, tienen técnicamente lo mismo, lo único que cambia es que el seis tiene lemon... así que para los que les gusta el lemon les sugiero que mejor se salten al siguiente capitulo y a los que no les gusta, quédense aquí n.nU y bueno sin mas preámbulos demos inicio al capitulo final de este fic!!!! ( noooooooooo!!!! BUAAAAAAAA!!!!)

**Capitulo 5 y ultimo.**

- tu mismo lo has dicho – escondió Kurama con un tono desafiante......- sin embargo quiero pedirte un favor......

- en serio...y cual podría ser ese?-

-el favor que quiero pedirte es que cambiamos el lugar del combate....-

- en serio y a que se debe eso Shuuichi?....yo considero que este es un lugar muy apropiado para llevarlo acabo....- dijo Youko con un rostro malévolo ya que ya se imaginaba la razón por la que su otra parte no quería pelear ahí mismo, esta era que además de no querer exponer a sus "amigos" a mas peligros también no quería exponer a todos aquellos inútiles ningens que sin haber hecho nada estaban pagando con su sufrimiento......

- ya sabes las razones de mi petición así que no tienes porque hacer tal pregunta...- respondió Kurama frívolamente....

- Vaya Shuuichi.....te ves algo molesto.....realmente no se porque si tu fuiste el ocasionaste de todo esto!!!! Lo único que yo hice fue aprovechar la ocasión!!! – dijo Youko enojado ya que no toleraba aquella actitud de su contraparte...el disfrutaba verlo molesto o frustrado.....mas ahora se mostraba con una frialdad que desconocía por departe de el....

- sabes Youko el que de verdad parece molesto eres tu y no yo....- dijo Kurama lo cual no hizo mas que aumentar la ira de su contraparte.....

- cierra la boca Shuuichi- dijo Youko ante tal respuesta....- esta bien aceptare tu propuesta........solo que yo seré quien elija el lugar de la batalla.....-

- de acuerdo.....-

- espera Kurama!!!- grito Yusuke tratando de detener a su amigo- no vayas con ese sujeto1 quien sabe lo pueda hacerte....-

- tengo que hacerlo Yusuke...no te preocupes por mi.....-

- pero....-

- no te preocupes.. te a seguro que yo triunfare...cueste lo que cueste....sin embargo quiero pedirte un favor....-

- cual?-

Kurama se inclino y recogió a Hiei el cual se encontraba aun inconsciente a causa de todo el poder espiritual que había perdido- por favor cuida de Hiei...- entregándole al koorime......

-no tienes que mencionarlo...claro que lo haré.....-

- que esperas Shuuichi...sígueme!!! - grito Youko desesperado.... 

Justo cuando ambos se iban de aquel lugar....Yusuke volvió a llamar a Kurama, este volteó a ver por ultima vez a su amigo....

- buena suerte amigo...y Kurama por lo que mas quieras no te rindas.....sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.....-

- gracias- luego de decir esto fue detrás de Youko para definir la batalla final.....

Kurama seguía de la manera mas precavida a Youko ya que no tenia idea de lo este podría hacer en su contra, sin embargo los deseos de solucionar y de proteger a sus compañeros y al ser que mas amaba hacían que su determinación creciera en gran forma.........

" no lo entiendo"- se decía a si mismo Youko una y otra vez- " el sabe perfectamente que las posibilidades de ganar esta batalla son casi nulas...sin embargo en su rostro puedo notar cierta seguridad en su mirada... no, debe de ser solo mi imaginación"- luego de pensar en esto dijo en voz alta con el afán de molestar a Kurama - que te sucede Shuuichi? Desde que salimos has estado muy callado..... acaso te aterra la idea de morir?....por que ya no hay vuelta atrás.....

-deja de decir estupideces Youko... la razón por la que guardo silencio es por que planeo la manera en que te matare...- respondió de manera desafiante a su contra parte

" maldito por que esa seguridad!!"- se decía molesto Youko ante tal trato- Yo de ser tu no me aventurara a tantas esperanzas.....-

- Youko... a donde demonios me llevas?...- dijo secamente Kurama tratando de averiguar las intención de este.....

- pronto lo sabrás...- respondió este para mientras guiaba a Kurama al lugar en donde determinarían quien sobreviviría al final.....

poco a poco el Youkai de fuego fue abriendo para encontrarse.....

- hola Hiei....- saludaron con cierta alegría....

- que? Yusuke?....- respondió este un dudando de lo que sucedía.....

- te encuentras bien?....-

- no necesitas preguntar eso deforme.... no soy tan patético como tu- respondió recuperando su habitual arrogancia

-que?! Esa es la manera en que me agradeces que me preocupe por ti enano?!!!-

- no necesito de tu preocupación patético ningen.....-

- ja! Por lo que veo ya te encuentras mejor Hiei.....- intervino Yusuke al ver la reacción de sus compañeros

- si, aunque aun me encuentro algo débil por todo el poder perdido.....-

- no es para menos, tu fuiste el que mas lucho contra el poder de esa planta....- dijo el detective

- si....- sin embargo el Koorime cambio bruscamente e tema preguntando...- donde esta Kurama?

Todos guardaron un profundo silencio ante la pregunta lo cual ocasiono que Hiei imaginara lo peor y preguntara molesto........

- maldita sea! Respondan! Donde esta Kurama?!-

- Kurama...- empezó a decir el detective- se fue a pelear contra Youko.....

- a donde han ido?- dijo Hiei desesperado ante tales respuestas.....

- no lo sabemos- intervino Botan con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro....

- maldición! tenemos que encontrarlo...- murmuro para si mismo Hiei....

- se de una persona que nos podría ayudar a encontrarlo.....- dijo el detective pensativo....

- es cierto!- interrumpió la chica de cabellos azules...- el príncipe Koenma nos podría ayudar a encontrarlos fácilmente!

- entonces que demonios estamos esperando?! Vamos rápido!- dijo el Youkai de fuego tomando a la chica y dirigiéndose a una de las entradas del makai.. ( no me pregunten cual.... estoy algo pobre de imaginación y de información...�)

Makai... palacio de Koenma.....

- príncipe Koenma.... desean verlo...-

- mmm me imagino quien es.... déjalos pasar ogri...- dijo el pequeño gobernante del mundo espiritual...

- hola Koenma- saludo el detective con voz grave.....- nosotros venimos...

- se a lo que vienen Yusuke...-

- bien entonces puedes ayudarnos......-

-por supuesto que puedo ayudarlos... es solo que ....-

mas el gobernante del mundo los muertos no pudo terminar con la frase, pues el youkai de fuego se acerco velozmente a donde el se encontraba, lo tomo por el cuello y dijo en tono amenazante......

- mas te vale que lo encuentres ahora mismo... ya que no respondo de mis actos, no me importa si te llego a hacer daño o incluso a matarte y pasar lo que me queda de existencia en uno de tus malditos infiernos!! Solo encuentra a Kurama en este momento!......- ( se nos puso rudo el koorime! -.-)

- Hiei! Cálmate! Amenazando a Koenma no lograras tus objetivos!!- dijo el detective acercándose a este con el afán de detenerlo.......

al ver aquella afirmación por departe del ningen... Hiei tubo que darle la razón dejando ir a Koenma....

- vaya! Por un momento creí que me matarías Hiei...- fue lo único que pudo agregar este al ser liberado de tal situación incomoda...

- será mejor que hagas lo que te hemos pedido Koenma... a si no eso terminara sucediendo.....- dijo Yusuke al ver que el ambiente iba de mal en peor.....

- si....- empezó a decir Koenma- de hecho en el mismo momento en que Youko y Kurama liberaron sus poderes y separaron sus esencias empezamos a rastrearlos, antes de que ustedes llegaran ya teníamos la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraban e ibamos a ver el combate con ogri.....-

- vaya si que trabajan rápido!...- agrego Kuwabara....

- Oye! Espera un momento! – interrumpió la chica de los cabellos azules indignada- solo iban a ver el combate! Acaso no pensaban hacer nada al respecto?!-

-es cierto! Koenma, enano cobarde! Acaso ibas a dejar que Youko le hiciera daño a Kurama?!-

- no podíamos hacer otra cosa...- empezó a decir este...- Youko Kurama posee grandes poderes y lo único que hubiéramos hecho era estorbarle a Shuuuichi-

- danos la ubicación, nosotros iremos a ayudarle...- dijo Hiei molesto ante todos los retrazos que esto llevaba...

- lo lamento Hiei pero aunque pudieras llegar a tiempo de ayudar a Kurama, todos ustedes no harían mas que estorbarle también...- fueron las duras palabras de este

- de que hablas?- pregunto Kuwabara con un tono que demostraba claramente la molestia que todos experimentaban en ese momento....

- al igual que nosotros, ustedes en este momento no poseen los poderes necesarios para vencerlo en un combate frente a frente... han perdido mucho poder espiritual acusa de las plantas diabólicas que Youko uso contra ustedes....muy en el fondo creo que el sabia perfectamente que no podría retener a Kurama por mucho tiempo en su interior, por eso decidió debilitarlos lo suficiente, para que de esa manera no intervinieran el su combate....y creo que es lo mismo que Kurama deseaba, si no por que habría seguido a Youko a un lugar diferente de batalla?-

Hubo un silencio muy largo por departe de todos.... por mas dolorosas y duras que fueran las palabras de Koenma, todas eran ciertas...no estaban con la disposición y con los poderes necesarios para ayudar a su amigo... lo único que podían esperar era que todo saliera bien... que Kurama regresara triunfante de aquella difícil batalla......

- maldición!!!!!- grito el Koorime mientras golpeaba una pared demostrando la frustración que sentía y la impotencia de ese momento.....

- Koenma.... por favor muéstranos el combate...- dijo el detective en tono grave......

- de acuerdo... ogri coloca la pelea en pantalla......-

- si, señor Koenma.....-

al cabo de unos momentos en la pantalla se pudo observar claramente la isla en donde se llevo acabo el torneo de artes marciales en la que derrotaron a los hermanos Toguro.....

- por que habrá elegido ese lugar para el combate?- se pregunto Kuwabara al ver que tan lejos habían querido llevar su batalla....

- acaso no es obvio deforme?- respondió Hiei frustrado...- además de la gran cantidad de plantas para manipular.... Youko quedo llevar a Kurama al lugar en donde fue liberado por primera vez..... el muy maldito lo tenia todo calculado fríamente....-

- tengo que darte la razón enano... aunque no en lo deforme... ( pues yo debo de diferir al respecto....�... claro no es el momento de mis comentarios irónicos, así que los dejo)

- Ogri, que demonios esperas para enfocar el lugar mas exacto de la batalla?!-

- lo siento señor Koenma....-

este obedeció al instante y en solo cuestión de segundos aparecieron imágenes de la batalla que hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos había dado inicio.....

- no podrás ganar este combate Shuuichi!!!- grito Youko mientras atacaba a Kurama con todas sus fuerzas.......

- cállate Youko!!!!- dijo esta esquivando ágilmente el ataque de su adversario.......

ambos peleaban en gran forma, demostrando el alto nivel de poder que ambos poseían, cada golpe, cada técnica que cada no usaba en contra del otro se tornaba mas violenta que la anterior se podía distinguir que en algunos momentos ambos cuerpos chocaban entre si cada uno tratando de dar el golpe que pondría fin a aquella violenta batalla otorgándole la victoria final..... ambos arriesgaban mucho: Kurama arriesgaba su vida tal como la conocía, su madre, sus amigos y el ser quemas amaba, mientras que Youko arriesgaba en aquel combate su libertad y la oportunidad de volver a ser el gran ladrón que hacia cientos de años había sido..... un movimiento en falso por mas pequeño que fuera le podía otorgar la victoria a cualquiera de los dos......

- " no puedo perder este combate... al fin después de tantos años tengo la oportunidad de volver a ser lo era, el gran Youko... no permitiré que un simple ningen me la quite....." – fu ka enbu jin!!!- exclamo mientras dirigía su ataque a Kurama.....

- eso no funcionara esta vez Youko!!! Kagon retsuzan shin!!!!- dijo este mientras que con su látigo bloqueaba el ataque……..

- " maldición! Por increíble que suene Shuuichi parece haber incrementado sus poderes espirituales....." nada mal Shuuichi, sin embargo no podrás desviar este ataque..... ma kai no ojigisou!!! -

- " maldición no puede ser!!! Es la planta que utilizo en contra de Karazu....."- pensó Kurama al ver que del suelo empezaban a salir las plantas demoníacas......-

-que te sucede Shuuichi? Acaso no esperabas esto?....- dijo Youko mientras que con un movimiento de su brazo le ordeno a las plantas a atacar a su contraparte.... por durante unos momentos Kurama logro defenderse sin problema de la mortal planta con su kagon retsuzan shin... hasta que la planta empezó a disparar sus rayos letales ( sepa judas cual es el nombre propio del ataque!!!) trato de defenderse como pudo mas en un movimiento involuntario perdió un poco el equilibrio dándole a la planta la oportunidad de atacar y dejándolo gravemente herido.... Kurama trato de defenderse mas pero hubo un momento en el que se vio completamente rodeado por las plantas, las heridas ocasionadas por la planta dejaban escapar grandes cantidades de sangre por lo que este lentamente se iba debilitando.........

- sabes por lo general suelo alimentar a las plantas que convoco, pero haré una excepción por estas vez.. quiero terminar con este combate rapido para poder ocuparme de otras cosas... como por ejemplo el koorime, creo que deberías agradecerme por no alargar tu sufrimiento de esa manera haré que mis plantas te ataque con sus rayos......-

- " maldición tengo que hacer algo antes de que.... ah ya se...."-

- muere Shuuichi!!!- grito Youko mientras que toas sus plantas atacaban a la vez a Kurama, ocasionando una sola explosión......

-al fin todo a terminado..... al fin me libre de Shuuichi.....-

-yo no estaría tan seguro de ser tu Youko!!!!- dijo una voz de entre la nube de polvo que la explosión había ocasionado.......

-" no puede ser!!!" se decía así mismo Youko al ver que se trataba de Kurama y que detrás de el se encontrabas todas sus plantas mortales completamente destruidas....- Es imposible!!! como lograste sobrevivir al ataque?!

- justo en el momento en que todas las plantas atacaron logre saltar para que en lugar de atacarme se destruyeran unas a otras....-

- " maldición, me confié, sin embargo...." muy inteligente Shuuichi, sin embargo por lo que veo en tu cuerpo no saliste ileso de este ataque...-

en afecto a causa de la explosión de aquel ataque Kurama salió con heridas mas graves de las que en un principio poseía, sin embargo el no se veía alterado o preocupado por eso........

- será mejor que te acabe de una buena vez, este combate ya me canso.... creo que te matare con la planta con la que asesinaste a Karazu.....-

- no Youko, no podrás convocar el kyu ketsu shokubutsu**- **dijo Kurama con una sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba una entera confianza ante sus palabras.....

- a si! Y por que si se puede saber????- dijo este molesto ante las palabras de Shuuichi

-por el hecho de que tu no eres mas que otra parte de mi ser...-

-eso no es cierto estúpido!!!!!-

-claro que lo es Youko! Y es un hecho que no quise aceptar pero ahora eh visto la verdad, el elixir lo único que hizo fue sepárame de todos mis deseos y anhelos mas oscuros y los materializo en el que alguna vez fui... tu y yo somos uno solo y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos podamos hacer.....-

-mentira!!!! – grito Youko furioso mientras empezaba a incrementar su poder para convocar a kyu ketsu shokubutsu - en este momento te callare de una buena vez Shuuichi!!-

-yo insisto que no, y te lo probare.... – respondió este con tranquilidad y agrego- "semilla de la revelación de la sombra"........

Apenas Kurama termino de pronunciar estas palabras, Youko empezó a sentir un gran dolor en diferentes partes del cuerpo, al verse no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.. por todas partes tenia diferentes heridas las cuales empezaban a derramar sangre en grandes cantidades, algunas eran de mayor gravedad que otras..........

-" no es posible.. que significa esto?"-se decía a si mismo y fue cuando de golpe recordó las palabras que hace apenas unos cuantos segundos su contraparte le había dicho "tu y yo somos uno solo y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos podamos hacer" y fue cuando empezó a analizar con mas detenimiento cada una de sus heridas y luego volteo a ver a Kurama... cada herida, cada golpe eran exactamente iguales a la que el poseía, estaban en la misma posición.. ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.........

-maldición!!!!-

-ahora lo entiendes Youko... tu y yo somos uno mismo... en el momento en que tu y yo nos separamos logre implantar esta semilla en tu cuerpo la cual evita que el enemigo sangre o sienta dolor en sus heridas hasta cuando ya es demasiado tarde.... yo la utilice para que durante todo este tiempo creyeras que tenias el control del combate, mas no era así... me imagino que ahora comprendes que tu y yo no nos podemos separar y todo lo que le pase a uno le pasara al otro.. si tu me matas será como si te eliminaras a ti mismo... este combate lo e ganado yo y lo mejor será que regreses al lugar en donde perteneces....-

Youko no quería aceptar la derrota, las heridas que poseía por Shuuichi habían hecho que su poder espiritual hubiera disminuido en gran cantidad, para el ya era imposible convocar otra planta para atacar o contrarrestar la que tenia implantada en su cuerpo y de todas forma de haber podido hacerlo lo único que habría logrado con ello era su misma destrucción.....

-no, esto no puede estar pasando!!- dijo Youko mientras atacaba a Kurama utilizando únicamente sus garras...- prefiero morir antes de volver a tu interior y tu disfrutes de tu vida!!!!

Kurama no se movió un centímetro de donde estaba, esta dispuesto a recibir el ataque de Youko en forma directa. Youko golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen de su contraparte atravesándolo con sus garras, mas al momento de hacerlo empezó a sentir el mismo dolor que Kurama experimentaba en ese momento y de este empezó a brotar grandes cantidades de sangre......

- no podrás lograr tu cometido Youko, por que aunque no quieras volverás a formar parte de mi......- dijo Kurama con gran esfuerzo mientras aprisionaba en sus brazos a Youko y lentamente empezaba a elevar el poder su poder espiritual

-que es lo que intentas hacer?!- dijo este mientras empezaba a forcejear por liberarse....

-al elevar mi poder espiritual hasta sus limites, hará que el tuyo haga lo mismo ocasionando que nuestras esencias vuelvan a ser una sola!!!-

-te has vuelto loco! El llevar tu poder espiritual a tus limites ocasionara que ambos perdamos la vida!..- grito este mientras hacia un nuevo esfuerzo por liberarse de Kurama...

- es un riego que estoy dispuesto a correr con tal de que regreses a mi interior!!!- dijo este antes de terminar de llevar su ki al limite produciendo una luz intensa... luego de eso silencio...

Tras el gran resplandor de luz... se pudo ver la figura de Kurama que a duras penas lograba sostenerse en pie después de aquel cruel y terrible combate, Youko había vuelto a su interior formando de esa manera al ser que eran al momento de nacer....

- por fin..... todo esto ya termino- una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro y dijo con tono irónico- solo me pregunto si después de todo esto algo volverá a ser igual...-

esta pregunta se formulo pensando en la actitud de sus compañeros de batalla y para si mismo después de todo lo ocurrido, pero en especial por..... lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando a causa del cansancio y de toso el poder espiritual que había perdido en el combate.... trato de mantenerse de pie por unos momentos mas, pero le fue imposible lentamente fue cayendo inconsciente mientras pronunciaba el nombre del ser que mas amaba....

-Hiei..........-

unos suaves murmullos lograron irrumpir en sus sueños ocasionando que abriera sus ojos esmeralda para ver de quien se trataba... a su lado pudo ver a una chica de cabellos celestes la cual la miraba de manera preocupada, pero al ver ella que e recuperaba el conocimiento mostró una de sus características sonrisas......

- hola Kurama.. como te sientes amigo?-

- como si me hubiera arrollado un camión...- bromeo este ante la pregunta- Botan donde estamos?-

- no te preocupes Kurama... estas a salvo, todas tus heridas ya fueron sanadas... nos encontramos en el palacio del príncipe Koenma....-

- en el palacio de es que llegue aquí?-

- justo después de que terminara el combate... Hiei no pudo esperar mas, y amenazo a Koenma que lo descuartizaría si no lo llevaba justo a donde estas, antes de que fuera tarde y que a causa de todas tus heridas murieras....-

- Hiei?..... – apenas escuchar el nombre de este se sento en la cama y tomo por los hombros a la chica para luego decir- Botan como esta el? Se encuentra bien?-

- cálmate Kurama!, Hiei esta muy bien....... lo único es que.....-

- lo único que?....-

- el esta furioso... esta furioso contigo....-

- hn... no me extraña después de la manera estúpida en la que me comporte y todo lo que hice....- dijo este mientras se ponía de pie con la intención de irse...

- espera Kurama! Tus heridas aun no están del todo bien, debes de tomar reposo....-

- lo siento, pero no me siento cómodo de estar aquí... preferiría estar en mi casa...-

sin escuchar otra de las palabras de la chica, Kurama salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba y empezó a caminar por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, cuando iba a la mitad de este se encontró con Yusuke y Kuwabara los cuales se encontraban a recostados cada uno en una de las paredes del pasillo, como si lo hubieran estado esperando.....

- Hola Kurama- saludo frívolamente el primero al ver que se dirigía a donde ellos se encontraban

- hola - respondió este

- ya te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Kuwabara con algo de preocupación en su tono..

- si, ya me encuentro mejor....-

- me alegro!- exclamo el detective- mientras rápidamente lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrinconaba en contra de una pared.......( que demonios esta haciendo?!!!)

- Urameshi!! Que haces? Kurama no esta en condiciones de recibir reclamos de esa manera por de parte tuya!!!- dijo Kuwabara....

- no importa Kuwabara, es lo menos que merezco – le interrumpió este

- por que Kurama?! Si tenias problemas no nos pediste ayuda?!- empezó a decir el detective sin soltarlo- es que acaso no nos consideras tus amigo para poder ayudarte?!-

- no era eso Yusuke!- fue lo primero que respondió este sin voltear a ver a su amigo- es solo que no quería ponerlos en peligro!.... esta batalla era mía!.....ya que yo mismo la provoque......-

- ya basta Yusuke! suelta a Kurama...- interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas....

- Koenma!!!- exclamo este......

- aunque el les hubiera pedido ayuda no habrían podido hacer nada.... creo que la decisión que tomo Kurama fue la mas acertada, ya que Youko Kurama era su otra parte...por así decirlo y lo único que abrían logrado hacer era complicar mas las cosas, ya que este los hubiera utilizado de escucho en contra de el.....-

después de escuchar estas palabras el detective soltó a su compañero del cuello y agrego....

- lo siento Kurama.... es que nos tenias muy preocupados y al parecer aun no ha desaparecido la tensión del combate...-

- no te preocupes, después de todo necesitaba que alguien me agitara un poco para terminar de despertarme- dijo este con el afán de bromear.......

- ja! A pesar de la batalla que acabas de librar, me sorprende que no pierdas tu humor...- dijo Yusuke recuperando su rostro alegre.......

- si, no cabe duda de que tienes un tornillo de la cabeza desajustado!- dijo Kuwabara mientras se reía... ( huy! que broma mas mata amigos... Xx... y lo peor de todo es que me acabo de auto criticar....� mejor lo dejamos así y seguimos...)

- vaya me alegre que el ambiente haya mejorado- empezó a decir Koenma- Kurama, solo venia para saber como seguías y para decirte que por suerte no hubieron victimas mortales de este incidente y que ya les borramos la memoria a todos los ningens, así que si esto te preocupaba lo puedes ir olvidando ya....-

- gracias Koenma... a propósito donde esta Hiei?- interrumpió este con el afán de saber en donde se encontraba el ya antes mencionado.....

- no tenemos la mas mínima idea de donde se encuentra...- empezó a decir Yusuke cambiando su expresión drásticamente por una mas seria...

- si hubieras visto como estaba el enano al salir de aquí, fue justo después de que te fue e recoger.... casi escupía fuego por la boca.....-

- en serio? " por que será que no me extraña..." – dijo algo sobre mi?-

- la pregunta seria que no dijo de ti Kurama!- dijo Kuwabara ante la pregunta de este

- que clase de cosas exactamente?-

- pues veras Kurama...- empezó a decir Yusuke...

**FLASH BACK......**

- Kurama es un estúpido!- dijo el Youkai de fuego mientras depositaba a este en la cama para dejarlo descansar......

- deja de juzgarlo de esa manera Hiei!- dijo Botan luego de escuchar esas duras palabras por departe del Youkai de fuego...

- es cierto Hiei, aun desconocemos las razones por la cual Kurama decidió no pedirnos ayuda......- dijo Yusuke

- no sean estúpidos!!!- se levanto este al escuchar las palabras del detective - pareciera ser como si no conocen a este kitsune estúpido!!!, el jamás hubiera querido ponernos en peligro... el hubiera preferido entregar su vida al maldito de Youko con tal de salvar la nuestra!!! Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ninguno de los dos halla sobrevivido a este combate! Así nos dejaría de preocuparnos por las idioteces que comete!!! ...-

- Hiei cálmate!!!!- dijo Koenma mientras el Koorime se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación......

- cállate enano! Cuando despierte díganle a ese estúpido que no lo quiero volverlo a ver!!!.- grito este mientras cerraba con violencia la puerta dejándolo todo en silencio.....

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Después de escuchar este relato hubo unos momentos de silencio por departe de todos…

- vaya no culpo a Hiei por decir eso.... y creo que no le podría dar la cara después de lo que paso- dijo por fin Kurama – por mi culpa casi los matan a ustedes y a el... es lo mínimo que esperaba por departe suya......

- Kurama....- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al detective, mientras veía que su compañero se alejaba con la cabeza abajo tratando de ocultar unas cuantas lagrimas que apenas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos.....

ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurama había librado aquel terrible combate, fue el tiempo justo para que Kurama se recuperar por completo de todas sus heridas y estar listo para reiniciar sus clases y actividades cotidianas como ningen, su madre aun no había regresado de su viaje por lo que le daba la impresión de que había logrado ganar la oferta de trabajo...era lunes el primer día en el que asistiría a clase y por razones de su mala suerte...

- no puede ser!!!!!! – se decía una y otra vez mientras apuraba el paso para no llegar tan tarde a clases....- tenia que ser el primer día de clases y me tenia que quedar dormido!, seguramente me castigaran y...........

guardo silencio al ver que justo delante de la entrada de su escuela se encontraba una figura muy conocida para el......

- Hiei.....- dijo con sorpresa ya que habían pasado dos semanas desde que vio por ultima vez al demonio de fuego, sin embargo ese no consideraba el momento de seguir adelante, mas cuando paso al lado de este.....

- Kurama necesitamos hablar......-

estas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, ¿Hiei quería hablar?.....antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra el koorime le ordeno que lo siguiera pues ya no podía seguir que dudas en su cabeza...se trasladaron a la azotea de la escuela en la cual pudieran hablar tranquilos.......

- Kurama...- empezó a decir Hiei cuando se encontraban solos en la terraza – por que demonios lo hiciste?

- Hiei yo.....-

- no te pido que me respondas del por que no nos pediste ayuda, me queda claro que ese combate te pertenecía a ti.... pero, lo que no me queda claro es el por que te arriesgaste a dejar a Youko libre, no había ningún peligro para llamarlo y además tu tienes el poder necesario para pelear entonces... por que? Por que te expusiste de esa manera?!!!-

Kurama inclino su rostro, de cierta manera sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que darles explicaciones a Hiei, sin embargo no esperaba tener que hacerlo de esa manera tan dura........

-la razón por la que deje libre a Youko... fuiste tu.....-

ante tal respuesta el koorime no halló palabras para expresar lo que sentí o pensaba en ese momento y solo pudo dejar que su compañero continuara......

- tu fuiste la principal razón por la que deje libre a Youko....ya que creí que la única razón por la que me considerabas tu compañero de combate era por que en mi interior se encontraba el gran Youko Kurama y la única manera de averiguarlo con certeza era liberándolo, supuse que si lo dejaba libren sabría lo que de verdad sentías por mi...- luego de decir eso dejo escapar una sonrisa amarga y agrego- nunca imagine que las cosas se fueran a salir de control y que te pondría a ti en peligro.....-

- por que te interesaba tanto saber lo que sentía o pensaba de ti kitsune? Dime!!!-

- por que te amo Hiei!!!!!! por esa razón lo hice!!! No me importaba exponer mi vida con tal de saber lo que de verdad sentías por mi......sin embargo casi te pierdo por culpa de mis estupideces- luego de decir todo aquello tan difícil inclino su rostro para que el ser que mas amaba no viera como unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y decía-será mejor que me vaya a clases, ya se me hizo tarde.... adiós Hiei....- luego se retiro dejando solo al koorime.

Después de aquel difícil encuentro su primer día transcurrió como cualquiera, tubo mucha suerte de que el maestro por ser primer día le perdonara su llegada tarde... las horas de clase se volvieron tediosamente largas, sin embargo estas le sirvieron a Kurama para pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa mañana cuando se encontró frente a frente con Hiei y de todo lo que había dicho...

" será mejor que deje de pensar en eso.... seguramente después de haber aclarado sus dudas ya no volverá a buscarme, es mas seguramente aquella noche que Youko se le presento se encontraba confundido y el realmente no siente nada por mi...."

mas no puedo dejar de pensar en el ser mas querido para el....

después de unas cuantas clases mas, sonó el timbre de salida, Kurama fue el ultimo en salir del salón, mas cuando se salió a la entrada del colegio se encontró con Yusuke, Kuwabara y Keiko que lo estaban esperando.....

- hola, que hacen aun aquí?- pregunto Kurama al verlos ya que usualmente Yusuke y Kuwabara eran los primero en " escapar" de la escuela.....

- te estábamos esperando Kurama- dijo Keiko con una sonrisa.....

- a mi? y puedo preguntar para que?-

- queríamos invitarte a dar una vuelta por ahí...- dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa

- si, te invitáramos al cine o a un salón de juegos pero no tenemos dinero...- dijo Kuwabara con un rostro molesto y agrego- se lo tuvimos que dar a Urameshi para que pagara una cuenta pendiente....-

-ya relájense les dije que se los voy a pagar....-

- si, seguro, lo mismo me dijiste hace dos semanas cuando fuimos al cine...- dijo en tono molesto la chica ante la afirmación del detective.......

- ya olvidemos eso! Y bien Kurama que dices?-

- gracias por la invitación pero preferiría estar solo..... gracias... adiós-

- oye....-

- espera Yusuke... será mejor que dejemos a Kurama solo probablemente aun se encuentra mal por todo lo que dijo Hiei y por lo que paso....-

- tienes razón, será mejor que lo dejemos.....-

luego de decir eso tomaron un camino contrario al que había tomado Kurama deseando que este se encontrara bien......mientras tanto Kurama camino sin un rumbo aparente, simplemente deseaba estar solo, ordenar todas sus ideas y de tratar de huir de cualquier cosa que le recordara a Hiei.......

- será mejor que regrese a casa, pronto a anochecerá y además no tiene sentido que siga caminado sin rumbo, por mas que lo desee no puedo sacar a Hiei de mis pensamientos.....-

al llegar a su casa y abrir la puerta, una pregunta se le vino a la mente provocando que se entristeciera de nuevo....

- Hiei.... donde estarás en este momento?-

Al abrir la puerta, tiro sus cosas a un sofá y subió directamente a su habitación, el encuentro con Hiei de esa mañana le había bajado los ánimos y lo único que quería hacer era recostarse en su cama, mas cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se sorprendió al ver que en el lugar en donde se encontraba su cama sobre salía una silueta negra de la cuan únicamente se podía distinguir una franja blanca que parecía flotar en el aire, cuando Kurama intento encender la luz para ver claramente de quien se trataba una voz muy familiar lo interrumpió.....

- espera.. no enciendas la luz...mejor quita las cortinas de tu ventana.....- era la voz de Hiei

Kurama no replico ni hico el esfuerzo si quiera de preguntarle a Hiei del por que de todo eso, simplemente hizo lo que su Youkai de fuego le ordeno, cuando quito las cortinas pudo comprender del por que Hiei le habia dicho eso ya que al hacerlo dejo entrar todo la luz de luna llena que en ese momento había... durante todo el tiempo que estuvo afuera no se percato de esta ya que ni se molesto en darle una mirada al cielo por estar sumido en todos sus pensamiento.....

- es una vista hermosa no?- le dijo el koorime sacándolo de aquella reflexión....

- a que has venido Hiei?...- pregunto Kurama en forma frívola y desviando su mirada en otra dirección, ya que no quería mostrarle a Hiei que aun estaba muy triste por todo lo que había pasado esa mañana...

- quería verte... acaso no es obvio....-

- si, eso parece....mas lo que no me explico es por que....-

- por que kitsune acaso ya no quieres verme?-

- no es eso, si no tus propias palabras en el palacio de Koenma las que me hacen hacerme esa pregunta....-

- lo que dije en el palacio de Koenma?- se pregunto el Koorime extrañado ante la respuesta de Kurama..... ( que hombre mas despistado....)

- hn... creo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria: ... "el hubiera preferido entregar su vida al maldito de Youko con tal de salvar la nuestra!!! Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ninguno de los dos halla sobrevivido a este combate! Así nos dejaría de preocuparnos por las idioteces que comete, cállate enano! Cuando despierte díganle a ese estupido que no lo quiero volverlo a ver".... te suena familiar todas estas palabras?...- dijo Kurama con un aire de cierto rencor y de tristeza.

- ah...eso....yo..Kurama.....-

- Hiei yo entiendo que hayas dicho todo eso y lo mejor será que ya no nos veamos ya que podría volver a ponerte en peligro- termino de decir este inclinando su rostro......

al escuchar estas palabras el koorime se sintió muy feliz ya que termino de comprobar cuanto significaba el para el kitsune, lentamente se acercó a donde el estaba y dijo una sonrisa.....

- por favor mírame a los ojos....- cuando Kurama lo hizo agrego con un tono tierno...- sabias que eres un tonto.. sabes perfectamente cuando me encuentro molesto o me sacan de mis casillas digo muchos disparates sin pensar siquiera en lo que puedo ocasionar... en ese momento lo que mas me molestaba era el hecho de que a causa de todo el poder que había perdido no pude hacer mas que quedarme observando el combate y ver como tu arriesgabas tu vida por la nuestra y no poderte ayudar.... me molestaba el hecho de no poder ayudar a la persona que amo y por durante mucho tiempo me estuvo acompañando y no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento y que me había costado aceptar....-

Luego de decir aquello Hiei lentamente se acercó a Kurama y tomo su delicado rostro entre sus manos proporcionando una suave caricia...lentamente ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron haciéndose uno solo....había sido una unión que desde hace mucho tiempo ambos habían anhelado y ahora después de tantas pruebas difíciles lo podían hacer, expresando de manera sencilla pero profunda el enorme amor que cada uno profesaba por el otro, esa noche cada uno se entrego a amar y a demostrarse mutuamente que tanto era lo sentían olvidándose por completo de todo el sufrimiento, la soledad que hasta ese momento ambos habían experimentado y quedándose nada mas con lo que para ellos era lo único que importaba, en lo que sentían......

Al día siguiente, las primeras luces del sol hicieron que Kurama abriera lentamente sus ojos, por la venta pudo ver que a duras penas era el inicio de un nuevo día, luego de contemplar aquel hermoso cuadro voltea ver con ternura al ser que yacía a su lado el cual dormía de manera apacible y empezó a recordar lo que acababa de experimentar a su lado y de cómo le había entregado todo su sentir en aquella noche.... empezó a acariciar con delicadeza el cabello tratando de evitar que se despertara, sin embargo el esfuerzo fue en vano ya que el koorime abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su kitsune.....

-hola- saludo este al ver que su amante lo miraba con dulzura...

- hola... como descansaste?....-

- después de lo que hicimos... muy bien....-

- Hiei.. anata ga ai desu....-

- anata ga ai desu kitsune.....-

luego de decir esas palabras se dieron un tierno beso y al separarse Hiei dijo.....

- kitsune..... tengo una pregunta para ti......-

- cual es?-

- acaso no tienes que ir a ese lugar al que ustedes los ningen llaman escuela?...-

-no hay prisa.. hoy no iré, hoy quiero quedarme a tu lado...- luego de decir eso le dedico una sonrisa y lo beso pues sabia lo que su koorime sentía por el y ya nada lo haría dudar de eso y sabia que siempre se encontraría a su lado y ya nada mas importaba.....

"_**porque el amar a una persona es entregarlo todo sin importar los riesgos de ello, por que amar a alguien es como un arma de doble filo que si se sabe manejar nos puede dar tanto alegrías como tristezas... y si se sabe usar correctamente puede llenar nuestra vida de dicha y entregarnos el corazón del ser que tanto anhelamos..."**_

**FIN.**

INCREÍBLE!!! LO TERMINE!!!!! BUAAAAAAA! NOOOOO! YO QUIEDO MAS!! TToTT que bajón! En verdad agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y me animaron a seguir escribiendo mi fic.... en verdad gracias a todos y bueno creo que empezare a agradecer cada uno de los reviews de las personas que me han dejado:

**Elisa:**

Bien Elisa gracias por haber sido una de las primeras en dejarme review de este fic n.n tu review creo que fue uno de los que me animo a seguir adelante espero realmente que te haya gusta el final que le di al fic y por favor me dejas un review final......

**Nim:**

Nim…. Gracias por dejarme un review y espero que te haya gustado mucho el fic... n.nU

**Alex-Wind **

Bien Alex-Wind espero que el largo de cada uno de los capítulos te haya parecido suficiente... y en cuanto a lo de que tan malo puede ser Youko creo que mientras leíste el fic te diste cuenta de que tan lejos se puede llegar, verdad? Espero verte pronto y si quieres discutir algo conmigo sobre un fic ya sabes que puedes contar con ello......

**Jen-Sweet:**

Bueno Jen-Sweet aquí acabo todo lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir los capítulos pero me había tocado medio pesado mientras escribía, espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado y también espero vernos pronto en el próximo.......

**lastlightangel:**

bueno realmente me hubiera gustado que me escribieras un poco mas en tus reviews pero lo que cuenta es que me escribiste.... espero que le contenido de Yaoi plasmado aquí haya sido de tu agrado y bueno, ya no se que ponerte.. así que hasta la próxima!

**VALSED: **

Bien sobre las preguntas que me pusiste en tus reviews me imagino que ya quedaron aclaradas, gracias por escribirme tus comentarios en verdad los aprecie mucho.... n.n nos vemos pronto!

**yokoshindo:**

bueno yokoshindo te voy a ser sincera… tu review me dejo algo como decirlo…extrañada pero de igual forma como lo eh estado haciendo te lo agradezco mucho estuvo muy simpático y fuera de lo común… espero verte en la próxima vez!

**AomeRL: **

AomeRL que puedo decir?? Así soy, estoy algo loquita pero bueno eso no importa, sabes elegí a Youko como malo precisamente por ser muy lujurioso.. creí que le daría un giro interesante al fic y creo o mejor dicho espero que haya sido asi... bien gracias por tu review y espero verte......

**Aelita:**

eh...aelita, me gusto mucho la idea que el primer que leías en que Youko era el malo fuera el mío, espero que me disculpes por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero eh tenido muchos problemas a la hora de escribir, gracias por dejarme tu review... ja ne!

**Pierina:**

Bueno en verdad lamento no haber podido poner tu idea en el fic ya que ya tenia la idea de cómo lo iba a poner... si embargo la tomare en cuenta ya que tenia planeado escribir otro fic de Yu yu Hakusho en un futuro no muy lejano.... gracias por tu review y aunque sea retrasado te deseo una feliz navidad nn.... jejeje ja ne!

**Hayi-OS:**

Hayi-OS… eh bueno que puedo decir… realmente en un principio no entendí tu review, de hecho me dio mala espina pero el p.d me lo aclaro todo…. Bueno no c realmente si es cierto o no ya que eh tenido problemas con el internet y no eh podido curiosear la pagina.. gracias en el caso de que sea verdad y en el caso de que no... bueno gracias por haber escrito el review.... ja ne!

**Atemu no Kitsune:**

Bien dicen que se deja lo mejor para el final, o me equivoco??? Bien pollo ya se lo que sentís cuando terminaste tu fic de los piratas y créeme me quede con ganas de mas, pero ya tengo demasiadas ideas amontonadas en la cabeza por lo cual mejor lo dejo hasta aquí... quiero agradecerte por todo el apoyo, las presiones, los comentarios y el aliento que me diste a lo largo del fic... arigato!!!!!! No tienes idea de lo que significa para mi el que dejes reviews en cada uno de mis fics ( como tantos que tengo... ) (jajajaja) en verdad te lo agradezco mucho ya que de no ser por ti no estaría aquí sentada enfrente de mi compu escribiendo todo esto... GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!! quiero dedicarte este capitulo final por todo eso y por mucho mas!!! Me haces mucha falta loca!!!! Nos vemos pronto!! Gracias... y ja ne! ANATA GA AI DESU!.......

Y bueno aquí murió todo ya, realmente gracias a todos ustedes por leer mi fic y a los que solo lo leyeron y no dejaron ningún review igual se los agradezco mucho por posar su atención en mi fic, también quiero disculparme con todos por mi redacción que no es muy buena que digamos n.nU ( me imagino que se dieron cuenta de ello a lo largo del fic....), también de lo mucho que me tarde en subir todos los capítulos, pero eh tenido muchos problemas para ellos... GOMENASAI!!! y bueno espero verlos pronto en mi próximo fic!!!!!!!!

QUE RA ESTE EN CADA UNO DE SUS PASOS Y QUE LOS GUIE A CADA MOMENTO!!!!! JA NE!!!!!!

F. Hojesama Ku. Yeah!


	6. uno solo version inedita

Por Ra!!! Que es esto??? O.o?! en que momento de la historia me dio por escribir esto??? Ah bueno ni modo, hoy ya lo hice a si que mejor me callo, bien aquí les presento con algo de preocupación para mi misma el capitulo numero 6 y ultimo de "un arma de dos filos" que es técnicamente lo mismo que el capitulo numero 5 solo que con lemon, así que ya se pueden imaginar lo que viene en este... espero que les gusta ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me da mucha pena nn pero se le prometí a alguien que lo escribiría y Hojesama jamás rompe una promesa... ( que Joey Wheller sonó eso... -.-U) y bueno sin mas que agregar demos inicio a este ultimo capitulo... (BUAAAAAAAA! NOOOO yo quiero mas!1 TToTT ) ( jajaja que bajón!) que comience!!!....

**Capitulo 6 ( versión inédita del capitulo 5...)**

- tu mismo lo has dicho – escondió Kurama con un tono desafiante......- sin embargo quiero pedirte un favor......

- en serio...y cual podría ser ese?-

-el favor que quiero pedirte es que cambiamos el lugar del combate....-

- en serio y a que se debe eso Shuuichi?....yo considero que este es un lugar muy apropiado para llevarlo acabo....- dijo Youko con un rostro malévolo ya que ya se imaginaba la razón por la que su otra parte no quería pelear ahí mismo, esta era que además de no querer exponer a sus "amigos" a mas peligros también no quería exponer a todos aquellos inútiles ningens que sin haber hecho nada estaban pagando con su sufrimiento......

- ya sabes las razones de mi petición así que no tienes porque hacer tal pregunta...- respondió Kurama frívolamente....

- Vaya Shuuichi.....te ves algo molesto.....realmente no se porque si tu fuiste el ocasionaste de todo esto!!!! Lo único que yo hice fue aprovechar la ocasión!!! – dijo Youko enojado ya que no toleraba aquella actitud de su contraparte...el disfrutaba verlo molesto o frustrado.....mas ahora se mostraba con una frialdad que desconocía por departe de el....

- sabes Youko el que de verdad parece molesto eres tu y no yo....- dijo Kurama lo cual no hizo mas que aumentar la ira de su contraparte.....

- cierra la boca Shuuichi- dijo Youko ante tal respuesta....- esta bien aceptare tu propuesta........solo que yo seré quien elija el lugar de la batalla.....-

- de acuerdo.....-

- espera Kurama!!!- grito Yusuke tratando de detener a su amigo- no vayas con ese sujeto1 quien sabe lo pueda hacerte....-

- tengo que hacerlo Yusuke...no te preocupes por mi.....-

- pero....-

- no te preocupes.. te a seguro que yo triunfare...cueste lo que cueste....sin embargo quiero pedirte un favor....-

- cual?-

Kurama se inclino y recogió a Hiei el cual se encontraba aun inconsciente a causa de todo el poder espiritual que había perdido- por favor cuida de Hiei...- entregándole al koorime......

-no tienes que mencionarlo...claro que lo haré.....-

- que esperas Shuuichi...sígueme!!! - grito Youko desesperado.... 

Justo cuando ambos se iban de aquel lugar....Yusuke volvió a llamar a Kurama, este volteó a ver por ultima vez a su amigo....

- buena suerte amigo...y Kurama por lo que mas quieras no te rindas.....sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.....-

- gracias- luego de decir esto fue detrás de Youko para definir la batalla final.....

Kurama seguía de la manera mas precavida a Youko ya que no tenia idea de lo este podría hacer en su contra, sin embargo los deseos de solucionar y de proteger a sus compañeros y al ser que mas amaba hacían que su determinación creciera en gran forma.........

" no lo entiendo"- se decía a si mismo Youko una y otra vez- " el sabe perfectamente que las posibilidades de ganar esta batalla son casi nulas...sin embargo en su rostro puedo notar cierta seguridad en su mirada... no, debe de ser solo mi imaginación"- luego de pensar en esto dijo en voz alta con el afán de molestar a Kurama - que te sucede Shuuichi? Desde que salimos has estado muy callado..... acaso te aterra la idea de morir?....por que ya no hay vuelta atrás.....

-deja de decir estupideces Youko... la razón por la que guardo silencio es por que planeo la manera en que te matare...- respondió de manera desafiante a su contra parte

" maldito por que esa seguridad!!"- se decía molesto Youko ante tal trato- Yo de ser tu no me aventurara a tantas esperanzas.....-

- Youko... a donde demonios me llevas?...- dijo secamente Kurama tratando de averiguar las intención de este.....

- pronto lo sabrás...- respondió este para mientras guiaba a Kurama al lugar en donde determinarían quien sobreviviría al final.....

poco a poco el Youkai de fuego fue abriendo para encontrarse.....

- hola Hiei....- saludaron con cierta alegría....

- que? Yusuke?....- respondió este un dudando de lo que sucedía.....

- te encuentras bien?....-

- no necesitas preguntar eso deforme.... no soy tan patético como tu- respondió recuperando su habitual arrogancia

-que?! Esa es la manera en que me agradeces que me preocupe por ti enano?!!!-

- no necesito de tu preocupación patético ningen.....-

- ja! Por lo que veo ya te encuentras mejor Hiei.....- intervino Yusuke al ver la reacción de sus compañeros

- si, aunque aun me encuentro algo débil por todo el poder perdido.....-

- no es para menos, tu fuiste el que mas lucho contra el poder de esa planta....- dijo el detective

- si....- sin embargo el Koorime cambio bruscamente e tema preguntando...- donde esta Kurama?

Todos guardaron un profundo silencio ante la pregunta lo cual ocasiono que Hiei imaginara lo peor y preguntara molesto........

- maldita sea! Respondan! Donde esta Kurama?!-

- Kurama...- empezó a decir el detective- se fue a pelear contra Youko.....

- a donde han ido?- dijo Hiei desesperado ante tales respuestas.....

- no lo sabemos- intervino Botan con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro....

- maldición! tenemos que encontrarlo...- murmuro para si mismo Hiei....

- se de una persona que nos podría ayudar a encontrarlo.....- dijo el detective pensativo....

- es cierto!- interrumpió la chica de cabellos azules...- el príncipe Koenma nos podría ayudar a encontrarlos fácilmente!

- entonces que demonios estamos esperando?! Vamos rápido!- dijo el Youkai de fuego tomando a la chica y dirigiéndose a una de las entradas del makai.. ( no me pregunten cual.... estoy algo pobre de imaginación y de información...�)

Makai... palacio de Koenma.....

- príncipe Koenma.... desean verlo...-

- mmm me imagino quien es.... déjalos pasar ogri...- dijo el pequeño gobernante del mundo espiritual...

- hola Koenma- saludo el detective con voz grave.....- nosotros venimos...

- se a lo que vienen Yusuke...-

- bien entonces puedes ayudarnos......-

-por supuesto que puedo ayudarlos... es solo que ....-

mas el gobernante del mundo los muertos no pudo terminar con la frase, pues el youkai de fuego se acerco velozmente a donde el se encontraba, lo tomo por el cuello y dijo en tono amenazante......

- mas te vale que lo encuentres ahora mismo... ya que no respondo de mis actos, no me importa si te llego a hacer daño o incluso a matarte y pasar lo que me queda de existencia en uno de tus malditos infiernos!! Solo encuentra a Kurama en este momento!......- ( se nos puso rudo el koorime! -.-)

- Hiei! Cálmate! Amenazando a Koenma no lograras tus objetivos!!- dijo el detective acercándose a este con el afán de detenerlo.......

al ver aquella afirmación por departe del ningen... Hiei tubo que darle la razón dejando ir a Koenma....

- vaya! Por un momento creí que me matarías Hiei...- fue lo único que pudo agregar este al ser liberado de tal situación incomoda...

- será mejor que hagas lo que te hemos pedido Koenma... a si no eso terminara sucediendo.....- dijo Yusuke al ver que el ambiente iba de mal en peor.....

- si....- empezó a decir Koenma- de hecho en el mismo momento en que Youko y Kurama liberaron sus poderes y separaron sus esencias empezamos a rastrearlos, antes de que ustedes llegaran ya teníamos la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraban e ibamos a ver el combate con ogri.....-

- vaya si que trabajan rápido!...- agrego Kuwabara....

- Oye! Espera un momento! – interrumpió la chica de los cabellos azules indignada- solo iban a ver el combate! Acaso no pensaban hacer nada al respecto?!-

-es cierto! Koenma, enano cobarde! Acaso ibas a dejar que Youko le hiciera daño a Kurama?!-

- no podíamos hacer otra cosa...- empezó a decir este...- Youko Kurama posee grandes poderes y lo único que hubiéramos hecho era estorbarle a Shuuuichi-

- danos la ubicación, nosotros iremos a ayudarle...- dijo Hiei molesto ante todos los retrazos que esto llevaba...

- lo lamento Hiei pero aunque pudieras llegar a tiempo de ayudar a Kurama, todos ustedes no harían mas que estorbarle también...- fueron las duras palabras de este

- de que hablas?- pregunto Kuwabara con un tono que demostraba claramente la molestia que todos experimentaban en ese momento....

- al igual que nosotros, ustedes en este momento no poseen los poderes necesarios para vencerlo en un combate frente a frente... han perdido mucho poder espiritual acusa de las plantas diabólicas que Youko uso contra ustedes....muy en el fondo creo que el sabia perfectamente que no podría retener a Kurama por mucho tiempo en su interior, por eso decidió debilitarlos lo suficiente, para que de esa manera no intervinieran el su combate....y creo que es lo mismo que Kurama deseaba, si no por que habría seguido a Youko a un lugar diferente de batalla?-

Hubo un silencio muy largo por departe de todos.... por mas dolorosas y duras que fueran las palabras de Koenma, todas eran ciertas...no estaban con la disposición y con los poderes necesarios para ayudar a su amigo... lo único que podían esperar era que todo saliera bien... que Kurama regresara triunfante de aquella difícil batalla......

- maldición!!!!!- grito el Koorime mientras golpeaba una pared demostrando la frustración que sentía y la impotencia de ese momento.....

- Koenma.... por favor muéstranos el combate...- dijo el detective en tono grave......

- de acuerdo... ogri coloca la pelea en pantalla......-

- si, señor Koenma.....-

al cabo de unos momentos en la pantalla se pudo observar claramente la isla en donde se llevo acabo el torneo de artes marciales en la que derrotaron a los hermanos Toguro.....

- por que habrá elegido ese lugar para el combate?- se pregunto Kuwabara al ver que tan lejos habían querido llevar su batalla....

- acaso no es obvio deforme?- respondió Hiei frustrado...- además de la gran cantidad de plantas para manipular.... Youko quedo llevar a Kurama al lugar en donde fue liberado por primera vez..... el muy maldito lo tenia todo calculado fríamente....-

- tengo que darte la razón enano... aunque no en lo deforme... ( pues yo debo de diferir al respecto....�... claro no es el momento de mis comentarios irónicos, así que los dejo)

- Ogri, que demonios esperas para enfocar el lugar mas exacto de la batalla?!-

- lo siento señor Koenma....-

este obedeció al instante y en solo cuestión de segundo aparecieron imágenes de la batalla que hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos había dado inicio.....

- no podrás ganar este combate Shuuichi!!!- grito Youko mientras atacaba a Kurama con todas sus fuerzas.......

- cállate Youko!!!!- dijo esta esquivando ágilmente el ataque de su adversario.......

ambos peleaban en gran forma, demostrando el alto nivel de poder que ambos poseían, cada golpe, cada técnica que cada no usaba en contra del otro se tornaba mas violenta que la anterior se podía distinguir que en algunos momentos ambos cuerpos chocaban entre si cada uno tratando de dar el golpe que pondría fin a aquella violenta batalla otorgándole la victoria final..... ambos arriesgaban mucho: Kurama arriesgaba su vida tal como la conocía, su madre, sus amigos y el ser quemas amaba, mientras que Youko arriesgaba en aquel combate su libertad y la oportunidad de volver a ser el gran ladrón que hacia cientos de años había sido..... un movimiento en falso por mas pequeño que fuera le podía otorgar la victoria a cualquiera de los dos......

- " no puedo perder este combate... al fin después de tantos años tengo la oportunidad de volver a ser lo era, el gran Youko... no permitiré que un simple ningen me la quite....." – fu ka enbu jin!!!- exclamo mientras dirigía su ataque a Kurama.....

- eso no funcionara esta vez Youko!!! Kagon retsuzan shin!!!!- dijo este mientras que con su látigo bloqueaba el ataque……..

- " maldición! Por increíble que suene Shuuichi parece haber incrementado sus poderes espirituales....." nada mal Shuuichi, sin embargo no podrás desviar este ataque..... ma kai no ojigisou!!! -

- " maldición no puede ser!!! Es la planta que utilizo en contra de Karazu....."- pensó Kurama al ver que del suelo empezaban a salir las plantas demoníacas......-

-que te sucede Shuuichi? Acaso no esperabas esto?....- dijo Youko mientras que con un movimiento de su brazo le ordeno a las plantas a atacar a su contraparte.... por durante unos momentos Kurama logro defenderse sin problema de la mortal planta con su kagon retsuzan shin... hasta que la planta empezó a disparar sus rayos letales ( sepa judas cual es el nombre propio del ataque!!!) trato de defenderse como pudo mas en un movimiento involuntario perdió un poco el equilibrio dándole a la planta la oportunidad de atacar y dejándolo gravemente herido.... Kurama trato de defenderse mas pero hubo un momento en el que se vio completamente rodeado por las plantas, las heridas ocasionadas por la planta dejaban escapar grandes cantidades de sangre por lo que este lentamente se iba debilitando.........

- sabes por lo general suelo alimentar a las plantas que convoco, pero haré una excepción por estas vez.. quiero terminar con este combate rapido para poder ocuparme de otras cosas... como por ejemplo el koorime, creo que deberías agradecerme por no alargar tu sufrimiento de esa manera haré que mis plantas te ataque con sus rayos......-

- " maldición tengo que hacer algo antes de que.... ah ya se...."-

- muere Shuuichi!!!- grito Youko mientras que toas sus plantas atacaban a la vez a Kurama, ocasionando una sola explosión......

-al fin todo a terminado..... al fin me libre de Shuuichi.....-

-yo no estaría tan seguro de ser tu Youko!!!!- dijo una voz de entre la nube de polvo que la explosión había ocasionado.......

-" no puede ser!!!" se decía así mismo Youko al ver que se trataba de Kurama y que detrás de el se encontrabas todas sus plantas mortales completamente destruidas....- Es imposible!!! como lograste sobrevivir al ataque?!

- justo en el momento en que todas las plantas atacaron logre saltar para que en lugar de atacarme se destruyeran unas a otras....-

- " maldición, me confié, sin embargo...." muy inteligente Shuuichi, sin embargo por lo que veo en tu cuerpo no saliste ileso de este ataque...-

en afecto a causa de la explosión de aquel ataque Kurama salió con heridas mas graves de las que en un principio poseía, sin embargo el no se veía alterado o preocupado por eso........

- será mejor que te acabe de una buena vez, este combate ya me canso.... creo que te matare con la planta con la que asesinaste a Karazu.....-

- no Youko, no podrás convocar el kyu ketsu shokubutsu**-** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba una entera confianza ante sus palabras.....

- a si! Y por que si se puede saber????- dijo este molesto ante las palabras de Shuuichi

-por el hecho de que tu no eres mas que otra parte de mi ser...-

-eso no es cierto estúpido!!!!!-

-claro que lo es Youko! Y es un hecho que no quise aceptar pero ahora eh visto la verdad, el elixir lo único que hizo fue sepárame de todos mis deseos y anhelos mas oscuros y los materializo en el que alguna vez fui... tu y yo somos uno solo y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos podamos hacer.....-

-mentira!!!! – grito Youko furioso mientras empezaba a incrementar su poder para convocar a kyu ketsu shokubutsu - en este momento te callare de una buena vez Shuuichi!!-

-yo insisto que no, y te lo probare.... – respondió este con tranquilidad y agrego- "semilla de la revelación de la sombra"........

Apenas Kurama termino de pronunciar estas palabras, Youko empezó a sentir un gran dolor en diferentes partes del cuerpo, al verse no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.. por todas partes tenia diferentes heridas las cuales empezaban a derramar sangre en grandes cantidades, algunas eran de mayor gravedad que otras..........

-" no es posible.. que significa esto?"-se decía a si mismo y fue cuando de golpe recordó las palabras que hace apenas unos cuantos segundos su contraparte le había dicho "tu y yo somos uno solo y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos podamos hacer" y fue cuando empezó a analizar con mas detenimiento cada una de sus heridas y luego volteo a ver a Kurama... cada herida, cada golpe eran exactamente iguales a la que el poseía, estaban en la misma posición.. ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.........

-maldición!!!!-

-ahora lo entiendes Youko... tu y yo somos uno mismo... en el momento en que tu y yo nos separamos logre implantar esta semilla en tu cuerpo la cual evita que el enemigo sangre o sienta dolor en sus heridas hasta cuando ya es demasiado tarde.... yo la utilice para que durante todo este tiempo creyeras que tenias el control del combate, mas no era así... me imagino que ahora comprendes que tu y yo no nos podemos separar y todo lo que le pase a uno le pasara al otro.. si tu me matas será como si te eliminaras a ti mismo... este combate lo e ganado yo y lo mejor será que regreses al lugar en donde perteneces....-

Youko no quería aceptar la derrota, las heridas que poseía por Shuuichi habían hecho que su poder espiritual hubiera disminuido en gran cantidad, para el ya era imposible convocar otra planta para atacar o contrarrestar la que tenia implantada en su cuerpo y de todas forma de haber podido hacerlo lo único que habría logrado con ello era su misma destrucción.....

-no, esto no puede estar pasando!!- dijo Youko mientras atacaba a Kurama utilizando únicamente sus garras...- prefiero morir antes de volver a tu interior y tu disfrutes de tu vida!!!!

Kurama no se movió un centímetro de donde estaba, esta dispuesto a recibir el ataque de Youko en forma directa. Youko golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen de su contraparte atravesándolo con sus garras, mas al momento de hacerlo empezó a sentir el mismo dolor que Kurama experimentaba en ese momento y de este empezó a brotar grandes cantidades de sangre......

- no podrás lograr tu cometido Youko, por que aunque no quieras volverás a formar parte de mi......- dijo Kurama con gran esfuerzo mientras aprisionaba en sus brazos a Youko y lentamente empezaba a elevar el poder su poder espiritual

-que es lo que intentas hacer?!- dijo este mientras empezaba a forcejear por liberarse....

-al elevar mi poder espiritual hasta sus limites, hará que el tuyo haga lo mismo ocasionando que nuestras esencias vuelvan a ser una sola!!!-

-te has vuelto loco! El llevar tu poder espiritual a tus limites ocasionara que ambos perdamos la vida!..- grito este mientras hacia un nuevo esfuerzo por liberarse de Kurama...

- es un riego que estoy dispuesto a correr con tal de que regreses a mi interior!!!- dijo este antes de terminar de llevar su ki al limite produciendo una luz intensa... luego de eso silencio...

Tras un gran resplandor de luz... se pudo ver la figura de Kurama que a duras penas lograba sostener en pie después de aquel cruel y terrible combate, Youko había vuelto a su interior formando de esa manera al ser que eran al momento de nacer....

- por fin..... todo esto ya termino- una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro y dijo con tono irónico- solo me pregunto si después de todo esto algo volverá a ser igual...-

esta pregunta se formulo pensando en la actitud de sus compañeros de batalla y para si mismo después de todo lo ocurrido, pero en especial por..... lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando a causa del cansancio y de toso el poder espiritual que había perdido en el combate.... trato de mantenerse de pie por unos momentos mas, pero le fue imposible lentamente fue cayendo inconsciente mientras pronunciaba el nombre del ser que mas amaba....

-Hiei..........-

unos suaves murmullos lograron irrumpir en sus sueños ocasionando que abriera sus ojos esmeralda para ver de quien se trataba... a su lado pudo ver a una chica de cabellos celestes la cual la miraba de manera preocupada, pero al ver ella que e recuperaba el conocimiento mostró una de sus características sonrisas......

- hola Kurama.. como te sientes amigo?-

- como si me hubiera arrollado un camión...- bromeo este ante la pregunta- Botan donde estamos?-

- no te preocupes Kurama... estas a salvo, todas tus heridas ya fueron sanadas... nos encontramos en el palacio del príncipe Koenma....-

- en el palacio de es que llegue aquí?-

- justo después de que terminara el combate... Hiei no pudo esperar mas, y amenazo a Koenma que lo descuartizaría si no lo llevaba justo a donde estas, antes de que fuera tarde y que a causa de todas tus heridas murieras....-

- Hiei?..... – apenas escuchar el nombre de este se sentó en la cama y tomo por los hombros a la chica para luego decir- Botan como esta el? Se encuentra bien?-

- cálmate Kurama!, Hiei esta muy bien....... lo único es que.....-

- lo único que?....-

- el esta furioso... esta furioso contigo....-

- hn... no me extraña después de la manera estúpida en la que me comporte y todo lo que hice....- dijo este mientras se ponía de pie con la intención de irse...

- espera Kurama! Tus heridas aun no están del todo bien, debes de tomar reposo....-

- lo siento, pero no me siento cómodo de estar aquí... preferiría estar en mi casa...-

sin escuchar otra de las palabras de la chica, Kurama salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba y empezó a caminar por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, cuando iba a la mitad de este se encontró con Yusuke y Kuwabara los cuales se encontraban a recostados cada uno en una de las paredes del pasillo, como si lo hubieran estado esperando.....

- Hola Kurama- saludo frívolamente el primero al ver que se dirigía a donde ellos se encontraban

- hola - respondió este

- ya te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Kuwabara con algo de preocupación en su tono..

- si, ya me encuentro mejor....-

- me alegro!- exclamo el detective- mientras rápidamente lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrinconaba en contra de una pared.......( que demonios esta haciendo?!!!)

- Urameshi!! Que haces? Kurama no esta en condiciones de recibir reclamos de esa manera por de parte tuya!!!- dijo Kuwabara....

- no importa Kuwabara, es lo menos que merezco – le interrumpió este

- por que Kurama?! Si tenias problemas no nos pediste ayuda?!- empezó a decir el detective sin soltarlo- es que acaso no nos consideras tus amigo para poder ayudarte?!-

- no era eso Yusuke!- fue lo primero que respondió este sin voltear a ver a su amigo- es solo que no quería ponerlos en peligro!.... esta batalla era mía!.....ya que yo mismo la provoque......-

- ya basta Yusuke! suelta a Kurama...- interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas....

- Koenma!!!- exclamo este......

- aunque el les hubiera pedido ayuda no habrían podido hacer nada.... creo que la decisión que tomo Kurama fue la mas acertada, ya que Youko Kurama era su otra parte...por así decirlo y lo único que abrían logrado hacer era complicar mas las cosas, ya que este los hubiera utilizado de escucho en contra de el.....-

después de escuchar estas palabras el detective soltó a su compañero del cuello y agrego....

- lo siento Kurama.... es que nos tenias muy preocupados y al parecer aun no ha desaparecido la tensión del combate...-

- no te preocupes, después de todo necesitaba que alguien me agitara un poco para terminar de despertarme- dijo este con el afán de bromear.......

- ja! A pesar de la batalla que acabas de librar, me sorprende que no pierdas tu humor...- dijo Yusuke recuperando su rostro alegre.......

- si, no cabe duda de que tienes un tornillo de la cabeza desajustado!- dijo Kuwabara mientras se reía... ( huy! que broma mas mata amigos... Xx... y lo peor de todo me acabo de auto criticar....� mejor lo dejamos así y seguimos...)

- vaya me alegre que el ambiente haya mejorado- empezó a decir Koenma- Kurama, solo venia para saber como seguías y para decirte que por suerte no hubieron victimas mortales de este incidente y que ya les borramos la memoria a todos los ningens, así que si esto te preocupaba lo puedes ir olvidando ya....-

- gracias Koenma... a propósito donde esta Hiei?- interrumpió este con el afán de saber en donde se encontraba el ya antes mencionado.....

- no tenemos la mas mínima idea de donde se encuentra...- empezó a decir Yusuke cambiando su expresión drásticamente por una mas seria...

- si hubieras visto como estaba el enano al salir de aquí, fue justo después de que te fue e recoger.... casi escupía fuego por la boca.....-

- en serio? " por que será que no me extraña..." – dijo algo sobre mi?-

- la pregunta seria que no dijo de ti Kurama!- dijo Kuwabara ante la pregunta de este

- que clase de cosas exactamente?-

- pues veras Kurama...- empezó a decir Yusuke...

**FLASH BACK......**

- Kurama es un estúpido!- dijo el Youkai de fuego mientras depositaba a este en la cama para dejarlo descansar......

- deja de juzgarlo de esa manera Hiei!- dijo Botan luego de escuchar esas duras palabras por departe del Youkai de fuego...

- es cierto Hiei, aun desconocemos las razones por la cual Kurama decidió no pedirnos ayuda......- dijo Yusuke

- no sean estúpidos!!!- se levanto este al escuchar las palabras del detective - pareciera ser como si no conocen a este kitsune estúpido!!!, el jamás hubiera querido ponernos en peligro... el hubiera preferido entregar su vida al maldito de Youko con tal de salvar la nuestra!!! Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ninguno de los dos halla sobrevivido a este combate! Así nos dejaría de preocuparnos por las idioteces que comete!!! ...-

- Hiei cálmate!!!!- dijo Koenma mientras el Koorime se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación......

- cállate enano! Cuando despierte díganle a ese estúpido que no lo quiero volverlo a ver!!!.- grito este mientras cerraba con violencia la puerta dejándolo todo en silencio.....

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Después de escuchar este relato hubo unos momentos de silencio por departe de todos…

- vaya no culpo a Hiei por decir eso.... y creo que no le podría dar la cara después de lo que paso- dijo por fin Kurama – por mi culpa casi los matan a ustedes y a el... es lo mínimo que esperaba por departe suya......

- Kurama....- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al detective, mientras veía que su compañero se alejaba con la cabeza abajo tratando de ocultar unas cuantas lagrimas que apenas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos.....

ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurama había librado aquel terrible combate, fue el tiempo justo para que Kurama se recuperar por completo de todas sus heridas y estar listo para reiniciar sus clases y actividades cotidianas como ningen, su madre aun no había regresado de su viaje por lo que le daba la impresión de que había logrado ganar la oferta de trabajo...era lunes el primer día en el que asistiría a clase y por razones de su mala suerte...

- no puede ser!!!!!! – se decía una y otra vez mientras apuraba el paso para no llegar tan tarde a clases....- tenia que ser el primer día de clases y me tenia que quedar dormido!, seguramente me castigaran y...........

guardo silencio al ver que justo delante de la entrada de su escuela se encontraba una figura muy conocida para el......

- Hiei.....- dijo con sorpresa ya que habían pasado dos semanas desde que vio por ultima vez al demonio de fuego, sin embargo ese no consideraba el momento de seguir adelante, mas cuando paso al lado de este.....

- Kurama necesitamos hablar......-

estas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, ¿Hiei quería hablar?.....antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra el koorime le ordeno que lo siguiera pues ya no podía seguir que dudas en su cabeza...se trasladaron a la azotea de la escuela en la cual pudieran hablar tranquilos.......

- Kurama...- empezó a decir Hiei cuando se encontraban solos en la terraza – por que demonios lo hiciste?

- Hiei yo.....-

- no te pido que me respondas del por que no nos pediste ayuda, me queda claro que ese combate te pertenecía a ti.... pero, lo que no me queda claro es el por que te arriesgaste a dejar a Youko libre, no había ningún peligro para llamarlo y además tu tienes el poder necesario para pelear entonces... por que? Por que te expusiste de esa manera?!!!-

Kurama inclino su rostro, de cierta manera sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que darles explicaciones a Hiei, sin embargo no esperaba tener que hacerlo de esa manera tan dura........

-la razón por la que deje libre a Youko... fuiste tu.....-

ante tal respuesta el koorime no halló palabras para expresar lo que sentí o pensaba en ese momento y solo pudo dejar que su compañero continuara......

- tu fuiste la principal razón por la que deje libre a Youko....ya que creí que la única razón por la que me considerabas tu compañero de combate era por que en mi interior se encontraba el gran Youko Kurama y la única manera de averiguarlo con certeza era liberándolo, supuse que si lo dejaba libren sabría lo que de verdad sentías por mi...- luego de decir eso dejo escapar una sonrisa amarga y agrego- nunca imagine que las cosas se fueran a salir de control y que te pondría a ti en peligro.....-

- por que te interesaba tanto saber lo que sentía o pensaba de ti kitsune? Dime!!!-

- por que te amo Hiei!!!!!! por esa razón lo hice!!! No me importaba exponer mi vida con tal de saber lo que de verdad sentías por mi......sin embargo casi te pierdo por culpa de mis estupideces- luego de decir todo aquello tan difícil inclino su rostro para que el ser que mas amaba no viera como unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y decía-será mejor que me vaya a clases, ya se me hizo tarde.... adiós Hiei....- luego se retiro dejando solo al koorime.

Después de aquel difícil encuentro su primer día transcurrió como cualquiera, tubo mucha suerte de que el maestro por ser primer día le perdonara su llegada tarde... las horas de clase se volvieron tediosamente largas, sin embargo estas le sirvieron a Kurama para pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa mañana cuando se encontró frente a frente con Hiei y de todo lo que había dicho...

" será mejor que deje de pensar en eso.... seguramente después de haber aclarado sus dudas ya no volverá a buscarme, es mas seguramente aquella noche que Youko se le presento se encontraba confundido y el realmente no siente nada por mi...."

mas no puedo dejar de pensar en el ser mas querido para el....

después de unas cuantas clases mas, sonó el timbre de salida, Kurama fue el ultimo en salir del salón, mas cuando se salió a la entrada del colegio se encontró con Yusuke, Kuwabara y Keiko que lo estaban esperando.....

- hola, que hacen aun aquí?- pregunto Kurama al verlos ya que usualmente Yusuke y Kuwabara eran los primero en " escapar" de la escuela.....

- te estábamos esperando Kurama- dijo Keiko con una sonrisa.....

- a mi? y puedo preguntar para que?-

- queríamos invitarte a dar una vuelta por ahí...- dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa

- si, te invitáramos al cine o a un salón de juegos pero no tenemos dinero...- dijo Kuwabara con un rostro molesto y agrego- se lo tuvimos que dar a Urameshi para que pagara una cuenta pendiente....-

-ya relájense les dije que se los voy a pagar....-

- si, seguro, lo mismo me dijiste hace dos semanas cuando fuimos al cine...- dijo en tono molesto la chica ante la afirmación del detective.......

- ya olvidemos eso! Y bien Kurama que dices?-

- gracias por la invitación pero preferiría estar solo..... gracias... adiós-

- oye....-

- espera Yusuke... será mejor que dejemos a Kurama solo probablemente aun se encuentra mal por todo lo que dijo Hiei y por lo que paso....-

- tienes razón, será mejor que lo dejemos.....-

luego de decir eso tomaron un camino contrario al que había tomado Kurama deseando que este se encontrara bien......mientras tanto Kurama camino sin un rumbo aparente, simplemente deseaba estar solo, ordenar todas sus ideas y de tratar de huir de cualquier cosa que le recordara a Hiei.......

- será mejor que regrese a casa, pronto a anochecerá y además no tiene sentido que siga caminado sin rumbo, por mas que lo desee no puedo sacar a Hiei de mis pensamientos.....-

al llegar a su casa y abrir la puerta, una pregunta se le vino a la mente provocando que se entristeciera de nuevo....

- Hiei.... donde estarás en este momento?-

Al abrir la puerta, tiro sus cosas a un sofá y subió directamente a su habitación, el encuentro con Hiei de esa mañana le había bajado los ánimos y lo único que quería hacer era recostarse en su cama, mas cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se sorprendió al ver que en el lugar en donde se encontraba su cama sobre salía una silueta negra de la cuan únicamente se podía distinguir una franja blanca que parecía flotar en el aire, cuando Kurama intento encender la luz para ver claramente de quien se trataba una voz muy familiar lo interrumpió.....

- espera.. no enciendas la luz...mejor quita las cortinas de tu ventana.....- era la voz de Hiei

Kurama no replico ni hico el esfuerzo si quiera de preguntarle a Hiei del por que de todo eso, simplemente hizo lo que su Youkai de fuego le ordeno, cuando quito las cortinas pudo comprender del por que Hiei le habia dicho eso ya que al hacerlo dejo entrar todo la luz de luna llena que en ese momento había... durante todo el tiempo que estuvo afuera no se percato de esta ya que ni se molesto en darle una mirada al cielo por estar sumido en todos sus pensamiento.....

- es una vista hermosa no?- le dijo el koorime sacándolo de aquella reflexión....

- a que has venido Hiei?...- pregunto Kurama en forma frívola y desviando su mirada en otra dirección, ya que no quería mostrarle a Hiei que aun estaba muy triste por todo lo que había pasado esa mañana...

- quería verte... acaso no es obvio....-

- si, eso parece....mas lo que no me explico es por que....-

- por que kitsune acaso ya no quieres verme?-

- no es eso, si no tus propias palabras en el palacio de Koenma las que me hacen hacerme esa pregunta....-

- lo que dije en el palacio de Koenma?- se pregunto el Koorime extrañado ante la respuesta de Kurama..... ( que hombre mas despistado....)

- hn... creo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria: ... "el hubiera preferido entregar su vida al maldito de Youko con tal de salvar la nuestra!!! Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ninguno de los dos halla sobrevivido a este combate! Así nos dejaría de preocuparnos por las idioteces que comete, cállate enano! Cuando despierte díganle a ese estupido que no lo quiero volverlo a ver".... te suena familiar todas estas palabras?...- dijo Kurama con un aire de cierto rencor y de tristeza.

- ah...eso....yo..Kurama.....-

- Hiei yo entiendo que hayas dicho todo eso y lo mejor será que ya no nos veamos ya que podría volver a ponerte en peligro- termino de decir este inclinando su rostro......

al escuchar estas palabras el koorime se sintió muy feliz ya que termino de comprobar cuanto significaba el para el kitsune, lentamente se acercó a donde el estaba y dijo una sonrisa.....

- por favor mírame a los ojos....- cuando Kurama lo hizo agrego con un tono tierno...- sabias que eres un tonto.. sabes perfectamente cuando me encuentro molesto o me sacan de mis casillas digo muchos disparates sin pensar siquiera en lo que puedo ocasionar... en ese momento lo que mas me molestaba era el hecho de que a causa de todo el poder que había perdido no pude hacer mas que quedarme observando el combate y ver como tu arriesgabas tu vida por la nuestra y no poderte ayudar.... me molestaba el hecho de no poder ayudar a la persona que amo y por durante mucho tiempo me estuvo acompañando y no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento y que me había costado aceptar....-

Luego de decir aquello Hiei lentamente se acercó a Kurama y tomo su delicado rostro entre sus manos proporcionando una suave caricia...lentamente ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron haciéndose uno solo....había sido una unión que desde hace mucho tiempo ambos habían anhelado y ahora después de tantas pruebas difíciles lo podían hacer, expresando de manera sencilla pero profunda el enorme amor que cada uno profesaba por el otro...lentamente Hiei coloco sus manos en la cintura de Kurama atrayéndolo mas a el para de esa manera intensificar mas el cierta malicia el koorime obligo en forma cariñosa a su adorado kitsune a que abriera la boca, cuando al fin lo logro introdujo su lengua empezando a explorar cada uno de los rincones de la boca de este eh invitándolo a unírsele, por su lado Kurama al sentir aquel contacto tan excitante no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su garganta...Hiei al escuchar aquella reacción por departe de su amado Kurama no pudo evitar que sus deseos de tener al kitsune aumentaran mas....luego de unos momentos mas de su juego con sus lenguas Hiei fue bajando mas besando lentamente su barbilla y bajando por su cuello, saboreando de esta cada uno de los rincones tratando de no dejarle alguna marca. La intensidad de las caricias y de los besos aumentaban a tal punto que daba la apariencia de que quería comérselo, aunque esto no estaba tan lejos de la realidad... en manera algo torpe, Hiei fue desabrochando la parte superior del uniforme de Kurama para de esa manera poseer un poco mas de su piel... este por su parte introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Hiei para sentirlo mas cerca de el, para poder sentir aquella delicada piel que por mucho tiempo había soñado acariciar, lentamente el koorime lo condujo a la cama hasta que sus piernas flaquearon al hacer contacto con la orilla, a recostándolo de lleno en esta... las camisas de ambos yacían en el suelo, en el cual al cabo de unos instantes fueron a para las otras prendas que ambos llevaban puestas hasta ese momento... con ansiedad Hiei fue besando cada parte de la piel blanca de su zorrito produciendo en este sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y pagándole con la pronunciación de su nombre a cada suspiro que le lograba arrancar....

- Hiei.......-

Era lo único que Kurama pudo decir al momento de sentir como el Koorime succionaba su muy erecta hombría con su boca y con su lengua se ocupaba con movimientos sensuales trataba de llevarlo a sus limites... antes tales movimientos Kurama arqueo su espalda y movía sus caderas al ritmo de los movimientos de Hiei.... su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido ante todo lo que estaba pasando, ya que se sentía muy vulnerable bajo la piel de su Youkai.... con sus manos atrajo el rostro de Hiei hacia el suyo para unir nuevamente sus labios en un beso, lentamente bajo su mano hacia el miembro de este y empezó a ocuparse de la hombría del Youkai de Fuego que hasta el momento se encontraba completamente erecta... en un movimiento lento y sensual empezó a amar a su Hiei arrancándole de su garganta muchos gemidos que hasta el momento había mantenido reprimidos.....

- Kurama... por.... por favor... espera... aun no...- murmuro el koorime ante los sensuales masajes en su erección llevándolo casi al orgasmo, acto que el no deseaba aun....

haciendo caso a la petición hecha por su amor, Kurama poso sus labios besando el delicado cuello de este con pasión, acto imitado por este. Siguieron así hasta que Kurama con su rostro completamente de color carmín le susurro a Hiei al oído.....

- Hiei... yo...quiero...ser tuyo......- luego de eso, sensualmente mordisqueo la oreja de este.....

Al escuchar estas palabras, el koorime miro fijamente a los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Kurama buscando un rastro de mentira en su mirada... claramente pudo ver la sinceridad y el deseo de aquellas palabras que había estado deseando oír desde el mismo día en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimiento y con una sonrisa dijo:

- y yo quiero que lo seas Kurama.....-

luego de eso volvió a besarlo con pasión como una manera de prepararlo ante lo que iba a pasar.... Al momento de introducir su miembro en la cavidad de Kurama, ocasiono que este dejara escapar un gemido en el que expresaba claramente lo doloroso que había sido y pregunto:

- te lastime mucho?... yo lo ...-

- no lo sientas... pronto pasara...-

luego de decir eso, poso su rostro en el hombro de Hiei besándolo para permitirle que prosiguiera.... pasaron unos momentos antes de que el dolor que Kurama experimentaba fuera sustituido por un placer que jamás había experimentado antes, los suspiros y gemidos que procedían de Kurama le dieron el pase a Hiei que continuara con su vaivén relajante llevándolos a ambos a casi llegar a sus limites...

- Te amo..-

Murmuraron ambos para el otro cuando Hiei tras su ultima envestida y un movimiento de Kurama dejaron escapar al mismo tiempo toda la pasión reprimida hasta el suavidad Hiei se dejo caer al lado del Kitsune que tanto amaba y que le había dado todo en aquel momento no sin antes darle un tierno beso en los labios. Kurama atrajo hacia si la cabeza de Hiei a recostándolo en su pecho con el fin de sentirlo mas cerca de el, luego de haber entregado todo recibido de igual forma, luego de haber demostrado todo su amor... con cuidado tapo sus cuerpos con la sabana pues la temperatura había comenzado a bajar.....

- gracias Kurama...- fueron las ultimas palabras del Koorime antes de quedar completamente dormido....

- gracias a ti Hiei...- dijo este contemplándolo y a recostando su barbilla en la cabeza de este antes de rendirse a su cansancio y quedándose dormido junto al ser que mas amaba.......

Al día siguiente, las primeras luces del sol hicieron que Kurama abriera lentamente sus ojos, por la venta pudo ver que a duras penas era el inicio de un nuevo día, luego de contemplar aquel hermoso cuadro voltea ver con ternura al ser que yacía a su lado el cual dormía de manera apacible y empezó a recordar lo que acababa de experimentar a su lado y de cómo le había entregado todo su sentir en aquella noche.... empezó a acariciar con delicadeza el cabello tratando de evitar que se despertara, sin embargo el esfuerzo fue en vano ya que el koorime abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su kitsune.....

-hola- saludo este al ver que su amante lo miraba con dulzura...

- hola... como descansaste?....-

- después de lo que hicimos... muy bien....-

- Hiei.. anata ga ai desu....-

- anata ga ai desu kitsune.....-

luego de decir esas palabras se dieron un tierno beso y al separarse Hiei dijo.....

- kitsune..... tengo una pregunta para ti......-

- cual es?-

- acaso no tienes que ir a ese lugar al que ustedes los ningen llaman escuela?...-

-no hay prisa.. hoy no iré, hoy quiero quedarme a tu lado...- luego de decir eso le dedico una sonrisa y lo beso pues sabia lo que su koorime sentía por el y ya nada lo haría dudar de eso y sabia que siempre se encontraría a su lado y ya nada mas importaba.....

"_**porque el amar a una persona es entregarlo todo sin importar los riesgos de ello, por que amar a alguien es como un arma de doble filo que si se sabe manejar nos puede dar tanto alegrías como tristezas... y si se sabe usar correctamente puede llenar nuestra vida de dicha y entregarnos el corazón del ser que tanto anhelamos..."**_

**FIN.**

INCREÍBLE!!! LO TERMINE!!!!! BUAAAAAAA! NOOOOO! YO QUIEDO MAS!! TToTT que bajón! En verdad agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y me animaron a seguir escribiendo mi fic.... en verdad gracias a todos y bueno creo que empezare a agradecer cada uno de los reviews de las personas que me han dejado:

**Elisa:**

Bien Elisa gracias por haber sido una de las primeras en dejarme review de este fic n.n tu review creo que fue uno de los que me animo a seguir adelante espero realmente que te haya gusta el final que le di al fic y por favor me dejas un review final......

**Nim:**

Nim…. Gracias por dejarme un review y espero que te haya gustado mucho el fic... n.nU

**Alex-Wind **

Bien Alex-Wind espero que el largo de cada uno de los capítulos te haya parecido suficiente... y en cuanto a lo de que tan malo puede ser Youko creo que mientras leíste el fic te diste cuenta de que tan lejos se puede llegar, verdad? Espero verte pronto y si quieres discutir algo conmigo sobre un fic ya sabes que puedes contar con ello......

**Jen-Sweet:**

Bueno Jen-Sweet aquí acabo todo lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir los capítulos pero me había tocado medio pesado mientras escribía, espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado y también espero vernos pronto en el próximo.......

**lastlightangel:**

bueno realmente me hubiera gustado que me escribieras un poco mas en tus reviews pero lo que cuenta es que me escribiste.... espero que le contenido de Yaoi plasmado aquí haya sido de tu agrado y bueno, ya no se que ponerte.. así que hasta la próxima!

**VALSED: **

Bien sobre las preguntas que me pusiste en tus reviews me imagino que ya quedaron aclaradas, gracias por escribirme tus comentarios en verdad los aprecie mucho.... n.n nos vemos pronto!

**yokoshindo:**

bueno yokoshindo te voy a ser sincera… tu review me dejo algo como decirlo…extrañada pero de igual forma como lo eh estado haciendo te lo agradezco mucho estuvo muy simpático y fuera de lo común… espero verte en la próxima vez!

**AomeRL: **

AomeRL que puedo decir?? Así soy, estoy algo loquita pero bueno eso no importa, sabes elegí a Youko como malo precisamente pro ser muy lujurioso.. creí que le daría un giro interesante al fic y creo o mejor dicho espero que haya sido asi... bien gracias por tu review y espero verte......

**Aelita:**

eh...aelita, me gusto mucho la idea que el primer que leías en que Youko era el malo fuera el mío, espero que me disculpes por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero eh tenido muchos problemas a la hora de escribir, gracias por dejarme tu review... ja ne!

**Pierina:**

Bueno en verdad lamento no haber podido poner tu idea en el fic ya que ya tenia la idea de cómo lo iba a poner... si embargo la tomare en cuenta ya que tenia planeado escribir otro fic de Yu yu Hakusho en un futuro no muy lejano.... gracias por tu review y aunque sea retrasado te deseo una feliz navidad nn.... jejeje ja ne!

**Hayi-OS:**

Hayi-OS… eh bueno que puedo decir… realmente en un principio no entendí tu review, de hecho me dio mala espina pero el p.d me lo aclaro todo…. Bueno no c realmente si es cierto o no ya que eh tenido problemas con el internet y no eh podido curiosear la pagina.. gracias en el caso de que sea verdad y en el caso de que no... bueno gracias por haber escrito el review.... ja ne!

**Atemu no Kitsune:**

Bien dicen que se deja lo mejor para el final, o me equivoco??? Bien pollo ya se lo que sentís cuando terminaste tu fic de los piratas y créeme me quede con ganas de mas, pero ya tengo demasiadas ideas amontonadas en la cabeza por lo cual mejor lo dejo hasta aquí... quiero agradecerte por todo el apoyo, las presiones, los comentarios y el aliento que me diste a lo largo del fic... arigato!!!!!! No tienes idea de lo que significa para mi el que dejes reviews en cada uno de mis fics ( como tantos que tengo... ) (jajajaja) en verdad te lo agradezco mucho ya que de no ser por ti no estaría aquí sentada enfrente de mi compu escribiendo todo esto... GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!! quiero dedicarte este capitulo final por todo eso y por mucho mas!!! Me haces mucha falta loca!!!! Nos vemos pronto!! Gracias... y ja ne! ANATA GA AI DESU!.......

Y bueno aquí murió todo ya, realmente gracias a todos ustedes por leer mi fic y a los que solo lo leyeron y no dejaron ningún review igual se los agradezco mucho por posar su atención en mi fic, también quiero disculparme con todos por mi redacción que no es muy buena que digamos n.nU ( me imagino que se dieron cuenta de ello a lo largo del fic....) , también de lo mucho que me tarde en subir todos los capítulos, pero eh tenido muchos problemas para ellos... GOMENASAI!!! y bueno espero verlos pronto en mi próximo fic!!!!!!!!

QUE RA ESTE EN CADA UNO DE SUS PASOS Y QUE LOS GUIE A CADA MOMENTO!!!!! JA NE!!!!!!

F. Hojesama Ku. Yeah!


End file.
